Wings
by K-Wolfy
Summary: (Sequel to Not About Angels) The woman Amy Rose had tried to save was dead, and so was the deceiving government organisation: G.U.N. The love between her and Sonic has blossomed into a growing new born but now a deadly man is after that unborn child of hers. We'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives, if these wings could fly...
1. Chapter 1

**Wings**

 **A Sequel to Not About Angels**

 **Chapter One**

 _It's been five years since G.U.N had fallen, a lot of men and women lost their jobs as well as Shadow and Rouge. She now owns her own bar called Club Rouge but Shadow still wants to fight the good fight. He now works for the Mobius Police Department. He was recently promoted to detective, he deserves it. Things were never the same for me since that day. I lost two people that day, not to death though but I have slowly found one again. Sonic. He was hurt and disappointed in me and sometimes I think he still is but he slowly has forgiven me. He realised what exactly happened and why I did what I did._

 _It was for_ _ **her**_ _._

 _I helped_ _ **her**_ _that day and everything began to fall around like dominoes but there are still refinements of_ _ **her**_ _. Everywhere._ _ **Her**_ _name was cleared after the police investigated more and more into the Commanders death. I still feel chills every now and again, they remind me of_ _ **her**_ _. I used to get them when she would look at me with calm, warm eyes of_ _ **hers**_ _. The bullets I removed from her all that time ago was there to greet me when I returned home. The tears I cried were running from a tap at that point – that was all I seemed to do._

 _There was a funeral for_ _ **her**_ _but it wasn't real. The body was never recovered, so I was just there for a head stone but it was beautiful all the same. It was planted next to her brothers. She would have liked that. I was the only one there aside from Shadow. He was there in_ _ **her**_ _final moments. He described_ _ **her**_ _as what he once was. Angry, vengeful and a force to be reckoned with but_ _ **her**_ _heart and soul was with_ _ **her**_ _brothers,_ _ **her**_ _family._

 _It was all for them._

 _He said that she's at peace now but I didn't think so. When I was with_ _ **her**_ _, there was nothing peaceful about_ _ **her**_ _. She was never at peace, it was like a mission to her. She needed to do what she did or she would never be happy again. I'd like to think that when she fell that she was happy or has found some recollection of peace. I wanted to help_ _ **her**_ _and I did but I wasn't there when it all ended._

 _I should have._

 _Sometimes, I feel that it isn't over. I'm always looking out the windows for anything or anyone. It feels like I'm going insane at times. At one point I honestly thought I saw_ _ **her**_ _. It's crazy, I know. She's dead. Shadow said himself that no one could survive that fall, not even_ _ **her**_ _. But at times, I think about that day and it is all too fast paced for me._

 _Everything happened so fast. Could she have survived that fall? But it doesn't matter now.  
Everything that happened that day, happened._

 _No one can change that._

 _There was some good that came out of it, though. Knuckles finally had the courage to ask Rouge out on a date, he was tending to her wounds but Rouge swears it was the cutest thing ever. I'm happy for them. It took a long time for me and Sonic to reconnect but with a long talk, and working out the kinks in what happened we soon rekindled our relationship and now we have a little bundle of joy on the way. I couldn't be happier. We haven't found out the sex yet but I have a good feeling that it's a boy with all the kicking.  
Life here is good right now, but I do miss __**her**_ _._

 _I find myself wishing she was here so I could see_ _ **her**_ _reaction when I tell_ _ **her**_ _that I was pregnant. I always thought that she would say something sarcastic and call it a ridiculous name._

 _I want_ _ **her**_ _here._

 _Kiera.  
_  
Amy put her pen down and closed her diary with a sad smile. She looked down, softly stroking her small baby bump. She was only four months along. Sonic was always there for her and she loved, appreciated that but he was far too protective. She wasn't made of glass or porcelain. She could still move about with ease which is what she was going to do. She was going to the cemetery. It was the anniversary of her death. She always went whether Sonic liked it or not. Shadow went every year also. She always thought it was moral support.

She pushed herself up from her chair and desk, and walked out of the bedroom. It took more time than usual to get down the stairs but she was fine. She began to put on her boots when Sonic rushed in. "Where are you off to?" He asked her with a worried gaze.

She rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled. "You seem to always forget what day it is."

"Um, what?" He tilted his head, confused as ever. He did this every year.

"Kiera." Any replied simply, getting her other boot on.

He sighed but supported her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Do you want to come?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Not really but I should com-" He began but Amy paused him with a raise of her hand.

"Shadow will be there, and I'll be fine. It's just a head stone." She told him to ease his concern.

"If it's just a head stone then don't go." Sonic stated, in which was a stupid idea.

"You know why and don't pout. I'll be back by the time you put dinner on." She smirked as his mouth hang agape but then closed.

"Okay. Have fun with Mr and Mrs Sunshine." He said, crossing his arms smirking right back at her.

"For the last time, Shadow is all sunflowers and butterflies, and is not married to a dead woman." She jibed.

"Right, so why does he go to her 'head stone'?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, creating quotation marks with his fingers to prove his point and he had a good point. She doesn't even know either.

"I don't know. Ask him." She stuck her tongue out at him and put her coat on, as well as her scarf.

"I did! He said: 'piss off!'" Sonic complained.

Amy shook her head, laughing as she left their house. It was only a twenty minute walk to the cemetery. Shadow was always there before her and would talk to her about Kiera, and life in general. He was like the brother she never had. Now, that she thought about it Uncle Shadow has a nice ring to it. He'll enjoy that. She giggled to herself as she entered the cemetery's gates. Her headstone was placed in a beautiful spot, just beside a willow tree but it was nearing the winter so now it was covered is a soft layer of frost. It was beautiful.

Shadow was there as suspected. She quietly walked over to him. He glanced over at her once he heard her coming, giving her a soft smile. "Hey." He greeted softly.

"Well, hello, detective." She grinned and he shook his head with a chuckle. She stood next to him and looked down at the head stone. A lovely arrangement of gorgeous white lily's sat in front of the headstone.

"They're beautiful. I imagine she would have liked them a little bit." She smiled and he chuckled a bit.

"A little bit, huh? I went with simplicity, I'm guessing she would have liked them." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm thinking she would have. Five years have gone by and I still feel like she's around." Amy stuffed her hands in her pockets to shield them from the brisk, cool air.

"You're not the only one then. She had a killer right hook that stuck with me." Shadow just stared at the head stone.

"Yeah, she does. Or, at least, did. I miss her. I wanted to know more about her and what she was like before everything happened." Shadow always listened to what she had to say about Kiera. He also wondered what it would be like if she was here with them today but the world is a better place without G.U.N, he had to admit. She did the right thing, he just wished he had realised it sooner.

"Yeah." He said.

"Sonic calls you Mr. Sunshine." Amy brought up.

Shadow dead panned. "I know."

"He also calls her Mrs Sunshine." She smirked as she looked over at him.

He looked at her with a slight flush on his cheeks, he huffed and shuffled his feet. "Aw, don't be shy. She would have laughed it off and probably threatened him for that." She laughed.

He shook his head. "I wish she was here." She softly whispered, she sniffled as the cold air is getting to her. He stared at her softly with a sympathetic gaze.

"She didn't deserve this." She continued and he nodded. Kiera deserved more than a shoddy head stone. She deserved life, not death. She deserved a life like her own. A warm, safe home. Wonderful friends and family. A man that loved her as much as Sonic does with her, if she wanted that. Comfort. She deserved all of that but G.U.N took that from her, but she removed that curse from the earth. Now, they could rest easy at night.

They were safe.

"It's too cold, I'll take you home." Shadow said and Amy nodded. She couldn't stay any longer, she couldn't think about herself anymore. She had to think about the little one she is carrying now. Getting the flu wouldn't help her anyway. The two quietly left the cemetery, and Kiera's headstone to return the following year.

Shadow walked her home. "So, how long now?" He said motioning to her bump.

"Five months to go and I'm not even as big as whale yet." She laughed.

He shook his head. "Do you know what it is?" Hinting at the gender of the baby.

"No, it's a surprise. Although, I have two names just in case." She smiled up at him as the two of them crossed the street.

"Really? What are they?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Benjamin for a boy and, um, Kiera for a girl." She gave him a sad smile.

"They're great names, Rose. She would have liked that." Shadow gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze with a smile.

"Thank you, Shadow. Well, soon-to-be Uncle Shadow." Amy smirked.

"Uncle Shadow, huh? I kind of like the sound of that." He grinned and Amy giggled as they trotted on.

They soon made it to Amy's house and she turned to Shadow. "Do you want to come in for a cup of tea or coffee?" He looked at his watch before deciding.

"Sure." He had the time, half an hour or so before he had to go back to work. So, he followed her into the house and saw Sonic in the kitchen.

"Hey there, Mr Sunshine." Sonic grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Hello to you, too, Faker." He entered the kitchen and dining room while Amy put her coat and scarf on the rack before joining.

"Are you wearing my apron?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk while Shadow chuckled at the sight.

"And? I look damn right cute in it. Don't you think, Shad?" Sonic put his hand on his hip with a grin. The apron was a soft yellow and had pink frills.

"I wish I could burn my eyes." He said with a straight face.

Amy laughed, shaking her head. "Oh my." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

She put the kettle on and brought three mugs out. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, thanks, Rose." She nodded but Sonic stopped her.

"I'll take care of that, and you sit. How was your little visit to the cemetery?" Sonic asked as Amy and Shadow sat down at the dining table.

"It was nice to visit again." She said with a smile as she rubbed her baby bump.

"It was peaceful and quiet." Shadow commented with a small smile. Sonic nodded and finished with mugs of tea and coffee. He handed the mug of coffee to Shadow, and a mug of ginger tea to Amy.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sonic sat down with them, still wearing the apron. Shadow left after he finished his coffee and bid his farewells to them both. Sonic went to bed early after their dinner together since he had to get to work early in the morning. Amy was still downstairs, finishing up a few things in the living room. Folding the throw and laying it back down on the arm rest of the settee.

Her body shook as three quick knocks of her door had startled her and pulled her away from her bubble of thought. Her hands quickly went to her baby bump, in a motherly protective instinct. The baby comes first, always. She stood in the living room with uncertainty. It was the late hours of the day and was too dark out for anyone to be knocking on her door but she clearly heard it.

She pushed herself out of the living room and into the hallway. There no figure through the window of the front door. She was indecisive now, but curiosity got the better of her. As it always did. She took small steps towards the front door and down the hallway. She unlocked it and slowly pulled it open toward her. Her heart fell when she saw who it was.

"Miss me?"

 _Kiera._

 _ **BANG.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings**

 **Chapter Two**

Rage flooded through Amy like a bullet train as she hit the Kiera across the face. "Jesus! I guess I deserved that." Amy glared daggers at the supposedly dead woman as she walked into the fresh hold and past Amy.

She closed and locked the door. "You are damn right you deserved that. What the hell, Kiera?" Amy put her hands on her hips, still very angry and Kiera smirked at the sight, the mother side of her looked good.

"Language around the unborn child." Kiera jibed, and Amy was still glaring daggers and wasn't having any of her sarcasm or humour.

Kiera still was sporting her signature smirk. "I heard you're naming it after me, I'm touched."

"Well, not anymore!" Amy tried to keep her voice down and a straight face but she caved. She thrusted herself against Kiera, hugging her tightly as she could without hurting the baby. That smirk turned into a soft and gentle smile.

She softly returned the hug. "I missed you so much." Amy whimpered into jacketed shoulder.

"I know." Kiera said as she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes at the realisation. "You were at the cemetery." Kiera nodded.

"You were right, I would've have liked the lilies but camellias are my favourite. I'll have to inform Mr Sunshine about that." And the smirk returned.

Amy softly hit Kiera's right shoulder. "Why so long, Kiera? Five years, you've been 'dead', why?" She muttered as she felt she could break into tears at any given moment. _Damn hormones_ , Amy thought annoyingly.

A soft smile grew of Kiera's face, giving Amy a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Sleep. You need it, and the little one in there does too. I'll tell you all about it in the morning." She explained, turning Amy around and to the stairs.

Amy took the first couples steps and then turned back to Kiera. "You're going to stay? No fake deaths this time?" Kiera removed her jacket and put it on the coat rack, beginning to prove a point.

"As long as you want me." She winked.

"Forever?" Amy asked sleepily, with her hands on her baby bump once again.

"We'll see." Kiera watched Amy travel upstairs and to hers and Sonic's bedroom. She would be staying the night, she knew exactly she chose this night to step back into her life again. This time would be different. There would be no hurt or heart break this time, she wished.

Five years of healing both physical and emotional was exhausting enough alone. She couldn't be alone forever. Everything will be different now.

Kiera moved into the living room, it was pitch black but it didn't matter. She flipped the switch on the nearest lamp beside the cream fabricated sofa. The bulb created a warm and homely glow, she enjoyed the feeling of it. It reminded her of how she would read bedtime stories to baby Benedict. She missed that, she missed him. She always did but that pain and anger soon evolved into sweet memories and grief.

She healed from all of that though. Five years of healing, solitude and isolation. It was how her mind and heart worked, it healed and reformed better when she was alone. Even more so when she ripped G.U.N apart, she felt at peace when she hit the ground full force from that extreme height but she was cushioned and had survived.

At first, she didn't know how to feel about still living in the same world where her family was not but she quickly left the scene and headed for shelter. To lick her wounds, mainly physical before she attacked her emotional ones.

She didn't leave Amy behind, not really. She still kept tabs on her, to make sure she was safe. Kiera was incredibly touched when Amy had her headstone made, it brought a genuine smile to her face for the very first time. She was surprised to see Amy visited every other week in the first year. Amy would talk to her about what was happening in her life and Kiera would listen from afar. Sometimes, Amy would cry for her and other times she would smile and laugh. Wishing, she was here with her to help her and just be her friend.

It was sad and heart-breaking over the years but Amy's regular weekly visits slowly turned to yearly visits with a guest. Shadow. When he first turned up at her headstone, she just listened to what he said to Amy and she was, well, she didn't have any words for it.

He would comfort Amy and give words about Kiera and how she deserved better than she got. He would tell Amy that she was at peace with her brothers. With her family. She smiled gently at that. Oh, how wrong he was, she thought at the time.

She's been in the house before, when they were away in holiday in the Bahamas. She walked into the house, wondering where they went but she found Amy's diary and she read everything. From her 'death' to her reconciliation with Sonic, their love blooming once more and the anticipation for their upcoming, romantic holiday. Who knew that would bring about the events of bringing a new life into the world. When Kiera found out about Amy's pregnancy, she found it was time to renter her life and protect her from harm better what Sonic could do. Kiera knew a lot more than Sonic did, and their baby would stay in this world, happy and healthy. She's going to make sure of that.

Now, she stood in their soon-to-be family home. Kiera looked at the couple's picture frames. Every photograph was full of happiness of memories. It was bittersweet to her. She removed her combat boots and settled down into the sofa. It was like sitting on a marshmallow, she just sank into it. She could definitely fall asleep on that, so she leant over to the side table she flipped the switch and now blackness surrounded her.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes. It wasn't too cold in the room for her to need a blanket but it was warm enough for her. Her chest rose up and down slowly, it took her a few minutes to fall into a calm enough state to shift into slumber.

It was a dreamless sleep, but it was long enough to recharge her batteries. She woke up around five o'clock in the morning. She heard the shower running, then footsteps padding down the stairs soon after but that someone was whistling a tune of popular song at the moment, probably from the radio.

It was Sonic, she was sure of it.

Kiera quietly got up from the sofa and listened to his movements carefully. He walked passed the living room none of the wiser of whom spent the night without his knowledge. If and when he found out, he will not be happy. Kiera knew this and he never accompanied Amy to her own headstone, he found it confusing and irrational. He didn't know Kiera like she did, Amy pleaded her argument and it ended with that. She read that in her diary, Kiera smirked at that.

Kiera moved out of the way of the door and placed herself beside the door - out of eye and ear shot of Sonic. She didn't want to have this confrontation and interaction right now, later, but not now. It's too early. She still had to tell her story to Amy first before anything else. She promised her.

A Lone Wolf always keeps a promise, her father told her. He was wise but had a temper. Something she shared with him but she had a grasp on it.

He made himself a cup of coffee in a flask to go, and a few pieces of buttered toast. He ate those as he put his boots on for work. He grabbed the flask before his house and car keys, and headed past Kiera once more and to the front door.

"See you in a few hours, Ames!" Sonic called up to her before he left the house.

"Have fun!" Amy called back sleepily. Kiera rolled her eyes at the two of them, they were that couple that single people gagged at. They were so sweet that you thought you might catch diabetes. Kiera walked into the hallway and looked up the stairs and watched as Amy took her time to get down the stairs.

She smiled happily at the sight of Kiera. "You stayed." She raised her arms, getting ready for a bone crushing hug, happy that last night was not a dream. Kiera returned her hug at the bottom of the stairs.

"I promised, didn't I?" Kiera smirked but Amy just smiled happily and continued to hug her.

"C'mon, I'll make us breakfast and I'll tell you everything. As promised." Kiera pulled away from the hug and Amy nodded with a grin on her face. She stepped into the hallway and lead Kiera into the kitchen.

"Can you make pancakes? I've got a real hankering for them." Amy grinned as she sat down at the dining table. Kiera shook her head and chuckled.

"Very well." Kiera quickly found where every ingredient she could find and need was and began on making delicious American style pancakes. Super fluffy.

"Just ask questions while I cook for us." Kiera told her as she began to create sugary goodness for the both of them. Honestly, Kiera had a bit of a sweet tooth but Amy would soon find that out.

She began her questioning. "Where did you go after the fall?" The fall referring to the Commander death and her fake one.

Kiera stirred the mixture in a bowl. "I got up with what remaining strength I could muster and hid in a safe and warm place for the time being. I needed to sort out my wounds, but once I did. I left to check on you." She answered and Amy's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You checked on me?" That nearly brought Amy to tears. Kiera checked on her, and that meant everything.

"Every week for the first year, then every month. Then every other month for the next four years." Kiera told her honestly, and she knew that Amy was in tears.

Amy softly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her pyjama shirt. "Why now?" She asked with a sniffle, her hormones getting the better of her. Kiera didn't mind.

Kiera turned to Amy and pointed to her baby bump with a wooden spoon. "The little one." She said with softened features.

Amy's hands instinctively went to her growing child. She then made the connection, Kiera's baby brother was taken from her. "You want to protect it?"

"You. Your growing family. I've protected you for five years, and your closest friends." Amy felt she was going to start crying again.

"Thank you, Kiera. I missed you so much." Amy told her with all her heart.

"I know. I read your diary."

Amy's eyes widened once more. "Kiera! What the hell? That's private!" she cried in embarrassment, covering her eyes in shame.

"Language." Kiera warned with a smirk.

"How did you read my diary anyway? It's in my bedroom and you've been down here all night." Amy raised an eyebrow at her as she poured a portion of the mixture into a heated pan.

"You were in the Bahamas." Kiera said as if it was obvious.

"That was nearly six months ago! How in the world did you get in?" Amy asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Your boyfriend leaves a key under the potted plant on your porch." Kiera said as if it were a fact.

"For God's sake-" she paused.

"How much did you read?" She questioned, almost knowing the answer already.

"All of it." And the shame and embarrassment returned.

"Oh God." Amy muttered, covering her eyes in shame once again

Kiera flipped the pancake with a smirk, watching it as it flipped. "Any more questions?"

"What did you do? All that time, I mean?" She tried to push her embarrassment down and focussed on her story, watching her make delicious pancakes.

"After I healed myself physically, I healed myself emotionally. That took two and half years to do but I'm better now. I'm stronger, and I know more." Kiera explained to her, beginning another pancake.

"You knew a lot to begin with." She commented.

Kiera shook her head and chuckled. "I guess so but I've learnt more with my heart than my mind. Watching you, protecting you taught me that. You have a lot of heart, Amy, and I don't." She flipped another pancake to cook on the over side, her words struck a heart string in Amy.

"You do, Kiera. If you didn't, you wouldn't have protected me and came back." Amy told her and Kiera smiled to herself. That was true, she had a little heart in her.

"Thanks. I worked as a waitress in a diner for some time. To earn some money, I still needed to eat - believe it or not - the man who owned the diner was sweet and kind hearted. I gave him a pity story and he bought it, he took me in and let me crash in the basement for a year." Kiera began the third pancake for Amy, pouring the mixture into the pan once more.

"Sounds like a nice guy. Are you two?" This was Amy's time to smirk. "No. He does, I don't. He's too, how do I put this? He's too nice, clean and isn't my type." Kiera rolled her eyes.

"Aw. Oh, that's right. Mr and Mrs Sunshine?" Amy giggled as she flipped the pancake in front of her. Kiera rolled her eyes at that.

"I didn't know that your boyfriend is moonlighting as matchmaker in between working at the Tornado Auto." Kiera said as she began to make her own pancakes.

Amy giggled at her humour, she missed that. "Well, I'd think you would look cute together."

Kiera huffed. "Cute isn't my thing, sweetheart." She flipped her second pancake.

"Then what is your thing, Wolfy?" She thought she was very clever with that nickname.

"One. Don't call me that. Two. You will never find out." Kiera warned and she began her final pancake.

"I know your thing, mystery and stoicism is your thing. I think that one day, you'll fall madly in love and will have the urge to push it all away because you think you don't deserve him or love." She flipped her pancake in silence.

"And what? Open my heart? Be vulnerable to a man for the first time in my life? I don't do love." Kiera told her seriously, as it what was she believed.

"Yes, and one day you will. Give it time and I still think it's going to be Mr Sunshine." Amy said softly, giving a rub to her baby bump.

"Always the optimist, huh?" Kiera said half-heartedly as she put her pancakes on a plate and Amy's on a separate plate. She held up the maple syrup, giving her a motion to if she wanted any on her pancakes.

Amy nodded at that with a smile. "I see the best in people, I want to believe there's good in them. Like what I saw in you. You told me that my trust and faith in people was my weakness. You were right but you see the opposite of what I do. You see the bad, or what makes them bad. You protect what's important to you and that's what makes you strong, smart, and a little bit impulsive. That is what makes you, you. It's one of the reasons why I love you."

"They do say rant opposites attract and you love me?" Kiera smirked as she enrobed the pancakes in maple syrup. It was sinful how good they looked.

"Obviously." She giggled and had a little dance in her seat and Kiera put her plate of delicious pancakes in front of her. Kiera sat opposite her and handed Amy her utensils.  
Amy dug into her pancakes like she hadn't eaten in days. Must be the baby, Kiera thought. Kiera took her time with her pancakes, taste didn't really bother her as all that matter is that she fed so she could keep moving.

"He left rather early this morning." Kiera said, referring to Sonics early departure from the house.

"Yeah, more new parts came in last night so he has to do inventory." Amy explained, after going through her first two pancakes.

Then she realised. "Did he see you?" She asked, slightly worried.

"No. I know he doesn't like me, or rather you going to my headstone. Thanks for that, by the way." Kiera said with a smirk as she ate another piece of her pancakes.

"I have to tell him about you." Amy said as she finished all of her pancakes, she leant back.

"I know but wait, at least, a few days. Two, at best. You can tell, Mr Sunshine, though. He'll take it better than Sonic." Kiera told her, beginning her last pancake.

Amy nodded, she could wait a couple of days to tell Sonic about Kiera. She was right, Shadow would take the news better than Sonic would. "Okay. I'll tell Shadow." She watched as Kiera finished her pancakes.

"He works at the Police Department. He would be heading there now, most likely." Kiera said, putting her knife and fork on the plate.

Amy raised her eyebrow at that. "How would you know?"

"He had a case in the area, so I hid and watched. I saved his ass, not that be knows. Of course." Amy smiled at that. Kiera saved her best friend, a man she considered her own brother. She saved him.

"Thank you for saving him."

"He's important to you. Family. A dysfunctional and weird family but a family all the same. I saved him for you." Kiera clarified and Amy wanted to cry again.

"God, you're always making me cry." Amy mumbled as she wiped her threating tears away with her sleeve once more.

"I guess that's my thing."

Amy laughed and shook her head. Kiera stood up and took their plates, moving over to the kitchen to wash them. Amy was about to stop her when Kiera interrupted her.

"Call Mr Sunshine and ask him to lunch, here. Tell him, it's important. He'll run over here then." Kiera said and she nodded. Amy walked up and towards the house phone and hit three on speed dial.

"Detective Shadow the Hedgehog." He greeted and Amy smiled at that.

"It's Amy."

"Everything okay, Rose?" He asked her concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you're free to have lunch at mine today. I was hoping we could talk. It's kind of important." Amy explained, almost echoing Kiera s words.

"I am actually available, I'll be there around half eleven. Are you sure everything is okay, Rose?" He asked, still worried.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, Shadow." Amy smiled to herself.

"Later, Rose." He said the ending the phone call. Amy put the phone down and then returned to Kiera, whom was drying her hands now.

"He'll be here at eleven thirty, he said." Amy informed her with a smile.  
"He's in for a bit of a shock."

Amy laughed. Yeah, he is, she thought a she looked down at the baby bump, giving it a soothing rub. As were you, little one, she thought with a smile.

"You still not naming it after me?" Kiera pouted.

"Nope." Amy stuck her tongue out at her, playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings**

 **Chapter Three**

Kiera and Amy sat comfortably in the living room. Amy asked more questions, most were serious but others were silly. Amy always enjoyed Kiera's words and how she said things. She would be serious but witty all the same. Amy loved her comebacks. She could listen to Kiera all day if she wanted to but she found herself rambling and talking more than she was.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and the two of them headed to the kitchen but Amy got dressed first, Kiera took a look at that she had in the fridge and cupboards. She decided to make the three of them chicken fajita wraps. She had Amy collect the ingredients as Kiera made up six wraps. Two for the each of them. She had Amy set the table for the three of them and as it hit eleven thirty, Kiera began to make a cup of ginger tea for Amy and two coffees for her and Shadow.

She knew what his reaction would be, as she knew Amy's. She wasn't expecting a slap to the face this time with him, he would never hit a woman. That was a fact. She had a very good idea of what his reaction would be. Startled at first, confusion, anger, realisation and then understanding. She knew how his mind worked, and Amy's she knew what he would say. She had a knack for that. She used this so she could respond correctly without emotions getting in the way. It was easier that way.

The door bell rang and Amy headed into the hallway and to the front door. Unlocked and opened it to see Shadow. He was in a grey dress shirt, black tie, jacket. His detective attire suited him. He gave her a smile.

"Hey, Rose." Amy smiled back at him and widened the door open for him. He walked in, watched her close the front door.

"I hope you like fajitas." Amy told him as they walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. Kiera was in the fridge so as Shadow walked back, he thought it was Sonic.

"I do, and I thought you had work today, Faker." Shadow said as he turned towards whom he thought was Sonic. His smile dropped as the fridge door closed.

"He does, and I guess I did fake something." Kiera smirked at him and his expression.

Shadow rushed to her and forced her against the fridge. Well, she was right about the anger. He pinned her shoulders but not too hard to bruise. "You're dead."

"Then we're in The Sixth Sense because you're seeing dead people." Kiera jibed with her signature smirk but that resulting in her grip tightening on her.

"This isn't a joke." He snarled and Amy watched them worried, she felt she had to do something but Kiera gave no indication of fear from Shadow. She looked like she just didn't care he had her pinned.

"And I'm still alive." Kiera then paused and looked over at Amy and the back at Shadow.

"You know, stress hurts the baby." She brought up and Shadow let her go immediately.

He looked at Amy, concerned. "Are you okay?" He moved over to her to check.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you, Kiera?" Amy asked worriedly, knowing how strong Shadow can be and is.

"I'm a ray of sunshine, sweetheart." Kiera leant against the fridge provocatively, smirking.

"How long have you known, Rose?" He ignored Kiera, for now, and questioning her as he would a suspect.

"Since last night." Amy replied honestly, her hands on her baby bump.

"Fajitas, anyone?" Kiera grinned as she walked over to the dining room table and Shadow ignored her once again.

"Does Faker know?" He asked.

"No." She said and went to sit down at the dinner table, Shadow sat down beside her and Kiera was opposite them.

"She's going to tell him in a day or two." Kiera informed him as she took her first bite of her fajita.

Shadow frowned. "Why?"

"He hates me more than you do and you just held me up against a fridge. How do you think he will react?" Kiera said as if it was obvious.

"Why two days?" He asked.

"So you can let this information I'm about to lay on you sink in. First, eat." Kiera told him and Amy. They all needed to eat. The three of them chowed down on the fajitas.

"These are amazing." Amy commented as she finished eating them.

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't make this?"

Amy shook her head indicating 'no' and Kiera smirked at him. "At least you can cook." He muttered and the two of them laughed.

"So, what happened?" He looked at Kiera, now wanting to know anything and everything.

"How about I talk and you listen?" She smiled and he leant back, and motioned her to continue.

"Great, so. The fall, the commander cushioned my fall. So, I got up and left. I gave myself medical attention. I healed for the first year. But I checked on Amy, frequently for that time. Then monthly, then bimonthly for the following years. I even worked at that cute little diner you go to for your lunch. Also, I saved your life a good couple of times. By the way, I liked the flowers." She ended with a smile as if it were a cute little story.

"What the hell? You worked at Morgan's? Saved my life, what does that even mean? Liked the flowers? You were there!" Shadow rambled until he realised everything fit into place. The shooter on the top of the building in the alley, it took out the second suspect that would have killed him. Another shooter in a warehouse that saved his skin from a drugged up suspect. That was her.

"Language." Kiera warned.

He was more confused now. "What?"

"Not in front of the growing child." Kiera smiled.

"You were watching, for five years? Why stop now?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" The smirk returned.

"The baby." Amy informed Shadow, and another puzzle piece locked into shape. He took in a breath as the picture in front of him was getting clearer.

"Protection. Why?" Shadow questioned her more.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got premoted to Detective. Think, Shadow, think. I can do more than you or Sonic could ever do. I know more than you two put together." He scowled at her, not exactly happy with her answer no matter how truthful it was.

"Cocky, much?"

"Very much but at least I'm honest." She smirked.

Amy smiled slyly at the banter between them. She wanted to put a little plan in place but Kiera was too smart for that, so she'll let time do its thing. _Mr and Mrs Sunshine, it's gotta be true love_ , Amy thought to herself.

"Stop looking at me like that, sweetheart, or else rumours will start." Amy laughed, she couldn't help it. She loved Kiera, she knew that. She loved her humour, her protective nature, her sarcasm and her smirk. It was provocative and Amy loved it to pieces.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I slept on the sofa last night but I crash in the basement of Morgan's." Kiera said as she stood up, collecting their plates and moving over to the kitchen to wash up.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. Oh, also, the brother did it." Shadow looked at her more than shocked that she knows about his current case.

"How do you know?" He shifted in his seat to looked at Kiera.

"One. Motive. Protecting his sister from her abusive boyfriend. Two. He has a Smith and Wesson handgun. Three. The same bullet that came from the victim is a match to his gun." Kiera said as she washed the plates.

"Fine. The brother did it." Shadow rolled his eyes.

Amy smiled, she was happy. She wished for Kiera to be in her life. For the last five years, she wished for Kiera. To be here. In her life. She is. She's here, in time for her baby to be born soon. Auntie Kiera. That was what she wanted.

"Rose, you're crying. What's wrong?" Shadow put his hand in her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm happy." The two of them smiled at her. In that moment, everything was okay again. Everyday she felt that loss of Kiera. She felt like she was still there with her only she wasnt but she is now. She is going to stay. She was going to make sure of it.

"I missed you."

"I know." The three of them drank their tea and coffee, and Shadow kept a promise that he wouldn't tell anyone else that Kiera was alive. Especially Rouge. She still had a scar on the back of her head thanks to Kiera and her bat weidling skills. She wouldn't take the news better than he did. She would probably want to punch Kiera, he was sure of it.

Shadow left and went back to the precinct to get a warrant to arrest the brother. He was impressed when Kiera told him that, he still didn't know how she knew he did it.

Kiera stayed with Amy, and helped her around the house. She tidied up, swept the floor, hovered with Amy so it didn't seem like too much work for her. She didn't want to over exert herself. Kiera would be sure to leave before Sonic ever arrived home, Amy didn't want her to leave but she had to. Kiera told her she would return as soon as Sonic left the next morning.

Kiera sat down with Amy in the living room with a cup of tea before she left. Amy asked her of what she would say to Sonic when she tells him about her but Kiera said to tell him the blunt and honest truth. The only way to go. Amy knew Sonic wasn't going to take it well, worse than Shadow. She worried for Kiera but she seemed to not care about his reaction just that she was there was enough for her.

The door opened and Kiera froze. She couldn't go anywhere and there was only was door. Into the hallway. Where he was. "Ames, I'm home!" He called as he walked through the hallway and looked into the living room. His eyes bulged with shock and then with rage.

"You're dead!" He cried.

"Yeah, about that." Kiera said, getting ready to flight more than fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wings**

 **Chapter Four**

Kiera quickly stood up in a defensive position a few strides away from Sonic. Amy just sighed, _so much more those two days_ , she thought.

"What the actual hell, Ames?" Sonic looked at her for any kind of answers.

"Language." Kiera warned.

"You. Shut up. Ames. Explain." Sonic ordered and Amy nodded.

"She knocked on the door last night not dead." Amy put it simply. She wasn't wrong though.

"She's been alive this whole time? Did you know about this?" Sonic asked, still in the stage of shock and rage.

"No, I found out last night." Amy truthfully told him.

"Was...was she here all that time, last night till now?" He questioned, partially knowing the answer.

"Yes." Amy said, and Sonic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not happy.

"You. Get out." He glared at Kiera, she nodded and shoved her combat boots on and moved last Sonic. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and left the house. When the click of door was heard it signalled that she was finally gone.

Sonic turned to Amy and saw that she was holding her baby bump. His anger slowly subsided at the sight. He walked and sat down beside her. Amy had the look of guilt across her face and she could see the anger and disappointment on his.

"Why? How is she even alive? Why is she here, now?" Sonic asked, running a hand through his hair, trying to understand what exactly was happening.

"When she fell, the Commander cushioned her fall and she lived. She is here because she is protecting us, the baby. She has saved Shadow's life more than once." Amy tried to reason with him, she wanted him to understand.

"Protect us? From what? I can protect us." Sonic protested, he actually believed that he could but Kiera gave a persuasive argument on her part.

"She believes you can't. She knows what is out there and can protect us." Amy said as lightly as she could, she didn't want to exactly hurt his feelings.

"Do you believe her?" Sonic asked but he already knew the answer, Amy didn't say anything because he knew the answer.

His head hung low, shaking it, he chuckled. He ran a hand down his face. "Of course you believe her. Look, I don't know her, okay? All I know is that she is bad news. Wherever she goes, bad things follow. I can't stop you from talking with her but be careful. For you and the baby. Just, be careful." She softly held his hand. That took a lot for him to say and he was not happy that she spent the night in the house while he had no idea.

"Who else knows about her?" He asked with a defeated sigh.

"Shadow. He found out when he came over for lunch. He took it a little bit better than you." Amy told him, softly rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand to soothe him.

"Mr Sunshine finally met Mrs Sunshine, I bet that is a match made in heaven." Sonic smiled lightly at that and so did Amy.

"You did tell me once that Shadow was bad news, and now he is like a brother to me and you." Amy smiled, still holding onto his hand.

"I guess. I just can't trust her. All I know is that she manipulated you to get what she wanted." Amy looked at him sympathetically.

"She didn't manipulate me, she gave me a choice and I chose her. I chose to believe her because I saw the good in her then and I do now. I know you don't trust her but trust me." Amy clarified and explained to him.

"I trust you, you know I do. I trust Shadow as well, it's just something about her I don't trust or like. When I look at her, I think she is hiding something or lying. I can see it in her eyes." Sonic argued, leaning back on the sofa.

"You know what I see when I look into her eyes? I see the loss of her family, I see her grief and pain. I think she wants to protect our family because she couldn't protect hers." Sonic listened carefully to that, and she made sense. He didn't know that the cause of her destroying G.U.N was because they took her family from her before she could do anything. He felt sorry for her then, and then understood what she did and why she did it. To make the basterds pay. He definitely understood that.

"That's one way to put it." Sonic said as he looked over at Amy with a small smile.

Kiera left their house in a hurry, she would return the next morning. When Sonic left. Now, she is heading back to Morgan's. She had a good few hours to kill so she would read a book, have a shower before she will fall asleep and then meet Amy in morning to talk. She was five minutes away from Morgan's when she heard a motor running behind her and then stop. She paused her trekking and looked behind her.

Shadow.

"May I help you, Detective?" She raised an eyebrow at him with her hands in her jacket pockets. He leant his forearms on the handles of the motorcycle.

"Get on." it was less of a request and more of an order.

"How about no?" She said with confusion on her face. She wasn't about to head off in the back of his motorcycle with him.

"What if I said please?" It was a mischievous smile he put on and she was not buying any of it.

"I'm going to stick with no." Kiera turned around and continued her walk to Morgan's. Shadow turned on his engine again and drove right beside her on the road.

"You keep following me, I might just file a restraining order." She glared at him when she looked at him while she walked.

"How? You're dead." He tilted his head to the right with a smirk as he rode his motorcycle beside her.

She glared at him and turned a corner, he continued to follow her on the road. "Wait, will you? I'm trying to offer you a place to stay." He called to her as she stopped his bike.

She paused mid-step and looked at him. "I already have a place, genius." She rolled her eyes at him, not amused.

"The basement? I'm offering you a better place. An apartment." Shadow told her as he got off of his motorcycle.

"With you? Why? You don't know me." Kiera moved her hips to the side. She was quite provocative when she wanted to be. He definitely saw that.

"You deserve better than a basement and I feel like I know you. All that time spent with Rose, talking about you as if you were there. It's like we did know you but you were there. Now, you're back in her life, our lives. Your life is worth more than you think it is. Consider my offer." Shadow explained to her. At that moment, she wondered if Amy called him to do this. To ask her to stay at his apartment. To make Mr and Mrs Sunshine an actual thing. Kiera didn't want it to be a thing. Not her. Not now. The baby. The family is all she cares about.

"Fine." She gave in, she could use a good bath and a soft, warm bed for once.

"What was that?" It was his turn to smirk.

"Okay. I accept your offer. I could use a bath." She smirked this time, putting things in his head. She found it highly amusing when a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Shall we?" Kiera asked with a smirk. He huffed and got back onto his motorcycle and Kiera joined him, snaking her arms around his middle. She held on as he drove through the streets to get to Morgan's, so she could get her things.

Once he parked, she got off of motorcycle. "I'll be ten minutes. Stay here." She told him and he did just that. She entered the diner and headed toward the back and into the basement. She found her black rucksack, and put all of her clothes in there. She didn't have much. She didn't need much. It was enough for her.

When she tried to leave, she ran into Morgan. The owner and cook of the diner. "Where are you off to?" He asked softly, standing with an apron around his waist.

"I'm staying at a friend's house." It wasn't exactly a lie but she wasn't exactly friends with him.

"You'll be here in Monday?" Kiera nodded and Morgan let her go. She exited the diner and found Shadow was still there. She didn't know why that she thought he wouldn't be there. It was different. She returned her place behind him on his motorcycle with her rucksack on her back.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and held onto him as he drove through the streets to get to his apartment building. They drove in silence. She thought that she should've said no to his face when he asked her. Why she said yes was still unknown to her, I guess she just wanted a good night's sleep.

He drove into car park and his private garage for his bike. Once parked, he let her get off first and then himself. He led her up to his apartment. When she entered the apartment, it was clean. It looks like he hardly even lives here. Kiera deduced that it was his job that kept away so staying here won't be as bad as she thought it might be.

"Not bad." She commented.

He chuckled. "Thanks. I'm hardly here."

"I can tell." His mobile phone rang and he turned away from Kiera to answer it.

"Detective Shadow the Hedgehog."

" _Hey, Shadow. Is Kiera with you?_ " It was Amy, she could hear her voice through the phone from where she was standing.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

" _I still believe in Mr and Mrs Sunshine._ " He deadpanned at that.

"Rose." He warned.

" _Touchy. Can I talk to her?_ " Shadow pulled the phone away from his ear, turned, and handed it to Kiera.

"It's for you."

"I gathered." She smirked and took his phone, answering it.

"Kiera, here."

" _Hey, Kiera, I'm sorry about what happened with Sonic._ "

"I'm over it, sweetheart."

" _That fast?_ "

"I don't sweat about the little things, Amy."

" _Well, I'm still sorry. Are you still coming over tomorrow?_ "

"If you want me to, then yes."

" _I'll always want you to come over, it's just that Sonic doesn't._ "

"I'm aware."

" _So, you and Shad-_ "

"Continue that sentence and I won't come over tomorrow."

" _I hate you._ " She said playfully.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." With that, she ended the phone call and handed it back to Shadow.

"Sweetheart?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"She likes it." Kiera shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wings**

 **Chapter Five**

Kiera settled into Shadows apartment after he showed her the guest room and explained to her his schedule and gave her his number is she needed anything. She wouldn't but as an emergency, she would call him. She got her well-deserved bath, she felt finally relaxed in the heated and wild berry scented environment. It was unusual. She hasn't been in this state for over six years. It was refreshing.

She was glad that Shadow left to fill the fridge so she was finally alone to relax in the hot bath. He was nice to her, he let her stay in his apartment. She would question his reasons later. She now was relaxing her muscles, mind and her heart. She was exhausted but she had to stay alert, to protect.

After she cleaned herself she got out the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She found her eyes. She looked tired, and needed to sleep for week. She dried her hair and dressed herself with sweatpants and a jumper.

She walked into the kitchen soon as Shadow walked in with the shopping. "Need any help?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I have it under control." It looked the opposite from what Kiera was seeing but she just watched him fail. She laughed.

"Fine, I need help." Kiera took two bags from Shadow and went into the kitchen with him. They emptied the bags and stocked up the fridge, freezer and the cupboards. The next time he would need to go shopping would be next week so they were set.

"Bacon, chicken, beef. I take it you like your meat." She smirked as she packed it away. She remembered her mother telling her that the one way to a man's heart if through his stomach and her father loved his food. She smiled to herself at the memory.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled.

"Good thing I do, too." She smirked.

"Enjoy your bath?" He asked.

"Yeah. I haven't had one in a very long time." She said with a shrug.

"What time are you seeing Rose tomorrow?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'll be there around nine o'clock. After Sonic leaves for work." Kiera said as she leant her back against the fridge.

"He doesn't like you, does he?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He kicked me out the house when he saw me."

He winced. "Yikes. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Is that genuine concern I hear?" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "So what if it was?"

"Then Amy would be ecstatic to hear that."

He deadpanned. "Wish she would stop with all that Mr and Mrs Sunshine crap." She laughed at that.

"Yeah, well, she wants to believe in all that mushy, romantic stuff." Kiera turned away in the direction of the spare bedroom.

"And you?" She heard him.

"I used to. I don't anymore." She looked down at her hands while he looked at the back of her head.

"What happened?"

"You know what happened." She walked away from him and into the spare bedroom and she didn't leave the bedroom until the next morning. She didn't want to speak to him, or anyone for the rest of the evening. She didn't leave for food or drink either.

That worried Shadow but he wasn't worried too much. He made his dinner, and had leftovers for Kiera in the fridge if she was hungry later on. He had to leave for the prescient early in the morning so he wouldn't be able to give Kiera a good morning but he wasn't sure if she wanted one.

She woke up around nine in the morning, just in time for her to go see Amy once more. She wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about but she was there to protect her and her unborn. She got dressed into jeans, vest, over shirt, jacket and combat boots after she cleaned herself up. She figured she was alone in the apartment since she didn't hear his prescience.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw a note and an object. She moved closer and read the note.

 _ **Kiera.**_

 _ **Here's the spare keys to the apartment. I'll be back around 10:00pm.**_

 _ **Shadow**_

She put the note down and grabbed the keys, shoving them into her jacket pocket before she left the apartment. Exiting the apartment building and made her way out of the city and into the suburbs. She saw that the car was gone and that confirmed that Sonic went to work. She walked towards the door.

She wrapped her knuckles against the door and it took five minutes for Amy to answer the door. She was in a lilac robe. She smiled happily at the sight of Kiera. "You came."

"Why do you always think I'm lying?" She jibes with a smile as she walked into her house.

"I don't, I just think it's a dream." Amy smiled to herself as she closed the front door.

"Must be a pretty crappy dream." She smirked as she turned towards Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes but then grinned. "How was your night at Shadow's?" then it was Kiera's turn for an eye roll - she wasn't amused.

"I'm sure you're thrilled about that."

"Over the moon." She smiled happily. They walked into the kitchen, grabbed two cups of tea. One ginger, one chamomile. Very soothing and good for the baby.

"How did you convince him to let me stay at his?" Kiera asked as they sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Amy took a sip of her tea. "I didn't." Kiera just stared at her, not saying anything.

"Okay, Sonic did."

"I have a dictionary of bad words ready for him." She paused for a moment while Amy laughed.

"I thought he hated me anyway?" Kiera raised an eyebrow at her, confused for the second.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't trust you or understand you like I do but he loves teasing Shadow. Right now-" Amy began.

Kiera finished it. "I'm a part of that."

Amy nodded with a little sly smile. She was loving it and Kiera knew this. "Do not get your hopes up. It is not going to happen." She warned.

She pouted and whined. "Why not? You're my OTP."

Kiera deadpanned. "I don't even want to know what that is. Sounds like an STD."

Amy giggled. "It means One True Pairing. Again: why not?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at her.

"One. That's terrifying. Two. I don't believe in that kind of love anymore." Amy whined and Kiera rolled her eyes once again.

"That's ridiculous, Kiera. You can't not believe in love. Love is a part of life! It's everywhere." Amy argued and whined at her.

She huffed. "I just don't feel it then." She finished off her cup of tea, as did Amy.

"Give it time, Kiera. You'll find that feeling again. You're still healing." Amy hugged her, snaking her arms around her neck and Kiera let her. She leant her head against hers and sighed.

We'll see." She told her.

"I still want you and Shadow to end up together."

"We were having a nice moment and you ruined it." Kiera mumbled, unimpressed.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Amy retorted, still hugging Kiera.

"And we're done here." She pulled away from the hug and Amy whined, not happy at the separation.

"You think that look works on me?" Amy sighed and gave up her puppy eyes.

She then looked back at Kiera. "Are you still in hiding?"

"Not really but I'm dead by law." Kiera said, now thinking about it.

"So, what would happen if you bought property or something like that?" Amy said drawing a picture of a house with her fingers, you would think she was drunk.

"I have an alias I go by. At Morgan's I go by Lucy. He doesn't know anything, other than the sob story I gave him. If I were to buy property, I would do it by my actual name." Kiera said but Amy was confused.

"Why?"

"Then it would be mine. Legally, speaking. The house would be mine. Do you know what that means to me?" She looked at Amy with her heart on her sleeve. She shook her head and Kiera continued.

"It would be my home. I haven't had a home since it happened. Getting that home would be really moving on." Then Amy realised it all. She still carried her brothers with her. They haunt her. They pull her back from feeling love again. Her brothers are in the way of her happiness.

"Kiera." Amy gently whispered.

"I know what you're thinking." She paused and looked at Amy again.

"I'm healing, still. I just need more time but I need to protect you. Your baby." She muttered, full of heart.

"From who?" Amy finally asked.

"It's an old case that Shadow's boss was working on. It went cold since there wasn't enough evidence to work with." Kiera began but she held her breath.

Amy was beginning to get scared. "What was the case?"

"A man steals newborns right out of the womb of young mothers." As soon as Kiera said that Amy gasped, she put her hands on her baby bump.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God." She repeated, and Kiera took her hand for reassurance and comfort. She tried to calm her down.

"Who and why is he doing this?" Amy cried, trying to hold it all together.

"He is well known in the mafia circuit. He wants babies because his wife could never conceive so he killed her in anger." She told her this because she had to, she didn't want to. She had to. To protect her.

"Do. Do you believe he will come after me and my baby?" Amy shook with fear and held onto Kiera s hand, tightly.

"Yes." That was the one word she dreaded and didn't want to come out of her mouth.

"Oh, God. Please, please. Don't let him get to me or my baby. Please, Kiera." Amy begged as tears crawled down her cheeks like waterfalls. She was falling apart.

"Why do you think I'm here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wings**

 **Chapter Six**

"You came back to protect my baby." Amy found herself repeating the same words she did the morning Kiera showed up at her front door, alive and kicking. She returned to protect her and, especially, her baby from a sadistic, egomaniac.

She sniffled, letting her tears down her cheeks. Where she goes, bad things follow. Sonic's words echoed in her head but pushed it away as the thought of the man taking her baby away from her frightened the living daylights out of her.

Kiera.

She will save her, or, at least, protect her from the man. She will protect the hell out of her baby. Amy knows she will, she has to. She is only four months along in her pregnancy and she deduced that he would come for her baby when she was due. Her little boy or girl will be born in March. It's only November. She still had time, Kiera had time.

"How do you know he is coming for me?" Amy looked at Kiera through her watery eyes, she squeezed her hand for comfort.

"When you first got pregnant, I had a feeling someone other than me was watching you. There were men with cameras around when you were out and about. When I saw the link, I followed the men. I ended up at The Rascal, a very special bar. One of them left their camera on the bar while he went to the toilet. I looked through the pictures. It was of you, and more importantly, your baby bump. He gave the camera to a man. The man." Kiera explained what she could to Amy, she did it gently and softly so she could understand through her shaky tears.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" She whimpered, hanging onto her every word and her physically.

"Anything. Everything. I was going to have Shadow pull everything on him." Kiera told her and that made sense. Hearing what she was going to go to protect her and the baby calmed her down a peg or two.

"Then what?" Amy mumbled, being pulled into Kiera's arms. She rested her head against her shoulder. She found her embrace to me warm, safe and comforting. Amy felt like nothing could touch her if Kiera was there.

"Then, I'll cut the head off of the snake."

"What if he's a hydra?" Amy mumbled shakily.

"Well, I'll cut off all their heads and their seal them with fire. As Hercules once did." Kiera told her and that calmed her down even more. She knew what to do, she'll save us, she'll save us all, Amy repeated over and over again in her mind. With that, she believed it.

"When are you going to ask Shadow for the file?" Amy asked still holding onto Kiera.

"Right now. He gave me his number for emergencies." Amy secretly smiled at that.

Kiera called Shadow's number. " _Detective Shadow the Hedgehog._ "

"It's Kiera."

" _Is everything okay?_ "

"I'd like for you to find anything and everything you can on Aiken, you may know him as-"

" _I know who he is. I'll get it you if you can tell me why_."

"You know who he is and I think you can figure out why I really came back." it was vague but he could decipher what she was saying.

" _You can't be possibly saying that he wants Rose's kid, can you?_ "

"Shadow, I know so."

" _Fucking hell..._ "

"Language."

" _What?_ "

"Habit."

" _I'll get you the file, we'll look at it together when I get home._ "

Her heart stopped at the word 'home', it was his home. Not hers.

"It's a plan."

" _Does Faker and Rose know?_ "

"She does, he doesn't."

" _Yet?_ "

"Yet." She confirmed.

" _How did she take it?_ "

"I'm not good with crying...anything." Amy gave her a look and Kiera rolled her eyes.

" _Neither am I. Kudos to you._ "

"Also, get a list of Aiken's known associates."

" _Alright. Would you like fries with that?_ "

"You keep talking like that and I'll actually smile at you."

" _See you later._ "

"Later." with that, Kiera hung up the phone.

"Don't you dare say it." Kiera warned with a not too pleased expression.

"Fine." Amy whined, she still believes in Mr and Mrs Sunshine, and Kiera knew that.

"Why do you need the list?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Unless he is a hydra."

This worried Amy to a point but she knew in her heart that if Kiera and Shadow teamed up to protect her and her baby, and Sonic that nothing could touch them. She hoped. She only had five months left and she didn't want it to be a ticking time bomb.

"Are you going to kill him?" Amy whispered gently.

"Most likely." Kiera said simply, with a blank face. She has killed before and Amy knows it, but that was revenge for her brothers. It's different now.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It should but it doesn't because it's for you. Your baby. Your family. That's more important than his life." Kiera looked away from Amy as she spoke. Amy was worried for her, she didn't want her to kill again. She knows it hurts her as the killing of her brothers hurts her.

"What happens when it's over?" She held onto Kiera's arm, so she didn't slip through her fingers. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"The birth of your child, and your family will be safe." Kiera said but it wasn't what Amy wanted to hear.

"I meant what will happen to you?" Amy looked up to view her features, her response and her expression. She wanted her to stay.

"Me?" She asked, not really expecting it for once.

"Yes, you, silly." She smiled at her, nudging her shoulder.

"I'd get that house I was talking to you about." Her response was genuine and Amy could feel that.

"You're going to stay?" She asked happily.

"Yes. I won't leave you again." She looked down at her lap, she still felt guilt for all those years but she would make up for that this time. She would stay in Amy's life, for good. No matter the circumstances.

"I love you, Kiera." Amy hugged her once more, even tighter.

"Yeah, that's your cravings talking." Kiera removed herself from Amy and the sofa, helping Amy up as well.

"Why do you do that?" Amy pouted at her.

"Do what? Be a good friend and feed your cravings?" She smirked.

"Distance yourself from emotions! Love, for example." Amy said, holding onto her arm as she walked into the kitchen with Kiera.

She lost her smirk. "I don't...know." She didn't know and that was the truth, she always did that. Amy frowned but accepted her answer as she didn't trace any lie that escaped from her mouth.

"Okay. So, what are you making me?" She grinned as she seated herself down at the dining table.

"I'm actually feeding us both and I'll see what you have in." She rolled her eyes at her as she opened up the fridge. She scanned through the shelves to find anything to eat.

"It's looks like we're having cheese and tomato sandwiches." Amy smiled happily at that, that is what her stomach was calling for and she was glad that Kiera suggested it.  
"Yay!" She cheered.

Kiera chuckled and went on with creating the sandwiches between them which didn't take as long as she thought. Amy watched her, it was almost a normal, apple pie life scene but it wasn't. She was a legally dead woman making sandwiches in her kitchen while protecting her and her unborn baby from a psycho.

Kiera sat down opposite of Amy with their sandwiches between them. Amy ate her sandwiches faster than Kiera, it was the baby. The more food and drink the better. A happy, growing baby.

"Are you nervous?" Kiera raised an eyebrow, and motion her hand to her baby bump.

"Having a baby or being a mother?" Amy smiled softly.

"Both."

"I guess I'm scared of the pain but being a mother, I'm excited for. I can't wait to have a first everything with my little one, and I can't wait for the little one to bond with Auntie Kiera." Amy smiled happily as she spoke, full of heart.

Kiera smiled as well. "Auntie Kiera? I could work with that." She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Yep. Auntie Kiera." Amy grinned.

"Don't I have to be your sister for that?" She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I don't have any siblings other than Shadow, I consider him a brother. So, you're my surrogate sister." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright, fine." Kiera sighed, giving into her wishes. This time.

"When will you get the file?" Amy questioned with a slight tilt to the head.  
"He said he will be in the apartment at 10:00pm." Kiera recalled from the note he left her when he left before she woke up.

"You're going to look through his file together and see what?" Amy asked with her brow furrowed.

"Weaknesses." Kiera said simply as she could.

"For what?" Amy questioned.

"So I can take him down without him knowing."

Then Amy recalled something. "Look like the flower but be the serpent underneath it."

"William Shakespeare, Macbeth." Kiera smiled at her but then continued.

"You've been reading. Good. It edifies the mind." Amy rolled her eyes.

"The movie was on the other night." Kiera leant her head back a little, understanding.

"And I was proud for a moment." Amy laughed.

"Sorry but who reads Shakespeare anyway?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"School kids, literary scholars and me." Kiera smirked at her.

Amy felt slightly stupid in that moment.

Kiera left the house as soon as Sonic entered. It was an awkward interaction after what happened the day before. She had given Amy her number before she left though but warned to only call in emergencies. She wasn't particularly fond of phone calls. She enjoyed her long walk back to Shadow's apartment. Well, hers as well, she now presumed.

She busied herself by rekindling herself with the current television shows while waiting for Shadow to return with the file and list. She needed to get started and end this now. She was seated on the comfortable-ish sofa but her right leg bounced rapidly up and down. She was anxious for that file and list. She needed to see it, read it over and over until she found his Achilles heel and take advantage of it. Trap him and make him squirm.

She quickly stood up as the door opened. Shadow walked through with a medium sized cardboard box with the large red and yellow label of 'classified'. He kicked the door shoot with his foot. He put the box on the coffee table in front of her and removed his jacket.

"There was a lot there." Shadow commented.

"We better get started." Kiera looked at him and then at the box, before opening it - and the digging and searching began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wings**

 **Chapter Seven**

There were papers, pictures and files everywhere in the living room of Shadow's apartment. It was nearing 5:00am and Kiera was still there reading through them all over and over again. Shadow left her around 1:00am and he told her to go to bed soon in which she blatantly ignored. She needed to find something. Anything. Everything. She hasn't eaten since she made Amy those cheese and tomato sandwiches, she knew she needed to eat but she couldn't bring herself to do it. At least, not yet. She would when she found something. Anything. Everything. She wanted to tear him a part before he even knew what hit him, and she will do just that.

With a little help from her Detective friend.

He woke up and found Kiera, still there. "You didn't go to sleep, did you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as well as bringing a mug of coffee to his lips.

"You already know that answer." She retorted back to him, never lifting her eyes from the papers and images in front of her. Every word and pixel meant everything to her.

He sighed, taking another gulp of his coffee. "When was the last time you ate?" He pondered.

"1:45pm, yesterday." Well, she wasn't lying to him.

"You need to sleep and eat, Kiera." He cautioned, taking a few steps toward her.

"I'm well aware of what my body needs, however my mind disagrees." She argued, moving from one file to another. She needed to work fast but take her time, it was exhausting.

"Are you sure Aiken is even after Rose?" That time she did look up at him.

"Do you doubt me?" She asked and he could see exhausted, tiredness in her eyes but he also saw her determination. Nothing could stop her.

"No, but do you have proof?" She stood up, reached into her pocket and chucked a multiple photo at him. He looked at each and every one. It was Amy, and most importantly, her baby bump.

"Where did you get these?" He questioned, looking at her with dark eyes.

"Copies of Aiken's own." Kiera sat down and continued to look through the files. Every fibre of her being told her to never stop looking, and she wouldn't.

"How?" She looked up at him again.

"Shouldn't you be heading to work?" She smirked.

"Fine but sleep and eat. Please?" He asked politely while heading to the door.

"No promises, Shadow." She muttered as he left her alone, with all those files.

His concern was refreshing as she hasn't been on the receiving end of it in a very long time but, right now, she didn't want it. All she needed is to find something. Anything. Everything. Nothing else was on her mind.

When she got the list, she was less than surprised. The list was six pages long, back to back. They were his little army. She needed him alone, she knew that or she could ask Shadow if a cute little sniper rifle could go missing from lock up. She'll wait a few days, a week at most for that request. Asking that would take a lot and risk Shadow his job if anyone found out. She needed him there, one the inside. He could get things she couldn't.

Whether she liked it or not, she needed Shadow.

She read through the permit to The Rascal, and articles relating to the bar. There was been a few brawls in and outside of the bar and they all had men whom are associated to Aiken. There was something there, she knew it. The more she thought about the brawls, men, and then Aiken. It all fit, he got off on his men fighting drunken civilians but that meant nothing to her. Nothing she could work with, for now.

She moved from the articles to the blueprints of The Rascal building. She needed to find a way in, discreetly and secretly, if it came to that. She found an entrance around the back of the building but that would be guarded by his lackeys. She looked for another way in and she did. The building was connected to another, the basement was shared but separated. She could use that to her own devices.

She put the blueprints beside her, a pile. Things she could use and that would help her. The list was there, the images of Amy's baby bump was there and now the blueprints were there. She needed to find more. More on him.

She took out his personal file, again. She poked around his history again. He was an only child, hardly any friends. Married young, couldn't conceive and killed his wife, blaming her. Now, he's intent on having a child. Stealing children from young mothers. His newest victim, Amy Rose. Kiera was hell bent on not letting that happen.

She moved to his recent moves. He has recently bought baby items. He's getting ready for the baby. She then moved to events he is going to attend in the next few months.

 _December, 14th, Charity Gala at the The Viral Plaza, invite only. She would get an invite to that. Another thing she would ask Shadow for. She would get information on Aiken there._

 _January 7th, Restaurant and Bar convention at The Quays Hall building, 11:00am. She would be there too. She just needed a ticket, she can get that online, easily._

 _February, 21st, A meeting at The Spartan Gold estate agents, out of town in Brooklyn Heights. He was buying a house, for him and the kid. She would take him out then and there, a month before the baby would be due._

She highlighted the dates of where he would be and where. She put the sheet of dates on her useable pile. Her phone would ring and interrupt her from time to time. She finally answered the phone around 2:00pm. It was Amy.

"Yes, Amy?" She greeted.

" _Kiera! I've been calling you for hours!_ " She cried.

"I know, I've been quite busy." Kiera said as she stood up, she needed to move about. She shifted toward the window, looking down at the street.

" _Is there anything?_ " Amy hesitated.

"Yes, but I've got everything under control." She had a creditable plan in place, she just needed a few things from Shadow.

" _What are you going to do?_ " Amy questioned quietly.

"A lot of things but you'll be fine." She reassured her.

" _Are you going to be okay?_ " Kiera knew what she meant.

"Yes, I'm not leaving you." She said seriously.

Kiera heard another ring, and it was Shadow calling her.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, Amy."

" _Okay._ " She hung up the phone and answered Shadow's phone call.

"What is it?" She asked.

" _Did you find anything?_ " He asked.

"Yes. I have a plan in place but I need two things from you." She could hear him sigh.

" _What are they?_ "

"A sniper rifle."

" _What? Jesus Christ._ " He paused.

" _Fine, what is the other thing?_ "

"An invitation to the Viral Plaza Charity Gala on December 14th." She leant against the wall beside the window, watching cars and people walk by in the street.

" _You're in luck because I was actually invited._ "

She smirked. "Excellent."

" _Rose will be pleased to hear this because you're going to be my date._ " Her face dropped at that but then hardened.

"I'm not going to tell her that, she'll get excited." She could see a smirk on his face at that statement.

" _So, what's your plan?_ "

"I'll tell you when you get back." She said and then hung up the phone on him.  
Shadow put his phone down with a sigh, he felt like she didn't tell him anything and that left him frustrated. He wanted to know, so he could help her or sway her from doing anything life threatening. His head rose to attention as his partner walked in.

"Boyd. What is it?"

Boyd handed him a file, he raised an eyebrow at that. He opened it and saw candid photos of Kiera. Her walking down a street. Her working at Morgan's diner. Her walking out of The Rascal. Shadow hid his concern and link with Kiera.

"What is this?" He asked, none of the wiser.

"A dead woman is walking around like no care in the world and Boss wants us to find her and bring her in." Boyd explained with his arms crossed over his chest.

"For what did she didn't exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know, took down G.U.N and killed the Commander of it, killing her in the process. Until, we found her now. He wants to pick her mind."

"So he could understand how she took down the biggest government organisation since the C.I.A." Boyd nodded, confirming that fact.

"She couldn't have gotten far." She was in his apartment right now, hopefully sleeping.

"We'll find her." Boyd said and left his office, and Shadow quickly shoved the file into his bag. This wasn't good, especially with what Kiera is up to. He was protecting her while he was protecting Amy, it's the best he could do right now. He had to the need to.  
He had to get the sniper rifle for Kiera, he would have to get one from evidence or the locker. He'd find a way but he wasn't okay with her killing someone, not again. No matter how bad of a person he is. She didn't want her to go through that again. He could tell it broke and changed her.

He was getting ready to head back to his apartment before he went and got the rifle from evidence. He met an officer at the desk.

"You mind if I check something from a case?" Shadow have him a smile and the officer nodded.

"Sure, Detective, don't be too long." The officer let him through to evidence after he signed in and Shadow walked down the aisles. To find a case where a sniper rifle was involved.

"You mind if I step out for a minute, Detective?" Shadow turned to the officer and nodded.

"Take your time, Officer." He smiled and left Shadow to his devices. Shadow quickly found a case with the rifle he wanted. He took the bagged rifle and signed out before the officer could return.

He hid the rifle beside his bag before he reached his bike, he quickly drove out of the car park and headed straight to his apartment without making himself suspicious. He parked in his garage and headed up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked through, kicking the door shut. He found Kiera eating, he was pleased at that.

He set the rifle down on the kitchen island, and Kiera took a good look at it. She was pleased, he could tell. He then pulled the file from his bag and set it down beside the rifle.

"What is this?"

"I was just given this case." He motioned her to take a look and she did just that. She opened the file and saw her face. He saw that she wasn't surprised or impressed by it.

"They want you to find me because of what I know when I was with G.U.N and more now. They know I'm alive. Are you going to take me in?" She looked at him, waiting for his betrayal.

"I got you the rifle, didn't I?" He smirked, he wasn't going to betray her. He wanted to protect Amy as well but he could tell that Kiera was more hell bent on it because of the baby. He was going to help her all the way anyway.

"Thanks for that." She looked at him sincerely.

"Thanks for saving my ass forever ago." He smiled at her.

"Well, someone had to." She smirked.

He chuckled and then sat down on the sofa with her. "So what's the plan with the Charity Gala next month?"

"He's going to be there and I'm going to find out more about him." She leant back in the sofa, beside her usable pile.

"You're not going alone to talk to him." Shadow told her.

"Isn't that way I'm your date?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked back at her. "Exactly."

"So, what's your plan?" He leant his forearms on his knees.

"He's already buying baby supplies and he is going to buy a house in Brooklyn Heights in February. I'm going to take him out then." He stayed silent as she told him what she was going to do.

"Are you going to do this alone?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, you're coming with me because I need a backup plan if everything goes south for me." She thought of everything, he had to admit but he was happy to hear that she wasn't going to go alone.

"It'll be a month before Rose's due date, Kiera. Are sure about this?" He asked her, worried that she will be leaving it too late.

"Yes. I'm sure." She had no doubts about what she was doing, but he did.

His door opened and the two of them widened their eyes in panic. Kiera couldn't go anywhere, again. She didn't want to go through this again. Shadow stood up and turned to the door. It was Rouge, and she was holding a box of clothes. Male clothes.

"Hey, Shadow. Knuckles wanted me to drop this off for you as you wanted gym clothes." She said as she out the box on the kitchen island and then saw the rifle.

"Are you getting ready for a shootout or something, Shadow?" She laughed then turned to him. Her mouth dropped at the sight of Kiera on his sofa.

Kiera wiggled her fingers at her in a wave. "Hey there." She smirked.

Shadow quickly went over to Rouge to restrain her before she went all 'Rouge' on her. She pulled against Shadow. "What the hell, Shadow?! She is supposed to be dead!" She snarled, still resonating hate towards her after their last meeting.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She still held that same smirk and that pissed Rouge off.

"Calm down, Rouge." He told her, hoping she would.

"Calm down? She knocked us out! Twice! I have a scar!" She pulled against his grasp.

"I know, that was five years ago. Let it go. She's helping Rose." Kiera glared at Shadow, not wanting her to be informed at what they are doing.

Rouge slowly calmed down and Shadow released her. "Helping Amy with what?"

"Protecting her from a sadistic, egomaniac from stealing her baby." Shadow said simply and straight to the point.

"So are we telling everyone now, Shadow?" Kiera glared at him.

"The more help the better, Kiera." Shadow told her.

"Help? We're doing fine just the two of us." Kiera scowled at him.

"Good. Because I'm not going to help you!" Rouge cried with anger.

"Excellent." Kiera sneered.

"You will not tell anyone about Kiera, or about Rose, Rouge. Please?" He asked her with a plea.

"Fine, I won't tell but I'm not happy about her ending alive or with you for that matter." Rouge huffed and turned to exit the apartment.

"I'm getting really tired of that happening." Kiera muttered, not all that happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wings**

 **Chapter Eight**

Rouge sat across from Amy at The Eagle Cafe, having a cup of tea and a scone with her. "I can't believe this, it seems so surreal." She said, shaking her head with a sigh.

Amy smiled sadly at that, she knew how she felt about Kiera and what she gave her. A scar at the back of her head and she had hated her and it ever since. Insecurity came hand in hand with the scar, and she thinks about it every day but Knuckles reminds her about how beautiful she is anyway.

"I know but if it makes you feel any better I slapped her when she showed up at my door." Amy took a sip of her ginger tea with a cheeky smile.

Rouge laughed. "Actually, yeah, that does make me feel better."

"Good. So you saw her with Shadow? What were they doing exactly?" She tried to hide her smirk, she wanted to know everything.

"They were on the sofa with lots of papers and there was a rifle on the kitchen counter." Rouge told her with a shrug, taking a sip of her tea.

"A rifle? Jesus." She knew Kiera had a plan but she didn't know she had an arsenal already. She figured Shadow would have got that for her, she knew exactly why she was smiling at that.

"Yeah, she doesn't do anything half speed, does she?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p' as she spoke.

"What is she doing in his apartment, anyway? Are they, like, together?" Her face scrunched up disgusted at the thought.

"No, they're not. Sonic suggested it to Shadow, and he agreed. Reluctantly." Amy explained with another sip of her ginger tea.

"Why would he do that?" Rouge said, taking a bite of her scone.

"To tease Shadow about Kiera. He calls them Mr and Mrs Sunshine." Amy smiled to herself.

"God, really?" She was still disgusted by the thought but Amy was the opposite. She loved the idea.

"It's Christmas in a few weeks, are you excited?" Amy smiled happily. She loved Christmas, it was the time of year everyone got together. It was magical and amazing, and so heart-warming. She was excited about this year because she has Kiera now.

"Yes! You know I love shopping, and all the music and lights!" Rouge grinned.

"And the food!" Amy added with a small moan, she could imagine the taste of the roast chicken, beef, turkey, and all that gravy.

"We still have a couple more weeks to go." Rouge giggled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I know, it's just the best time of the year."

Rouge smiled gently. "Damn right it is."

It was December 12th, and Kiera bought the tickets to the Restaurant and bar convention in January. Shadow asked if he was going to go with her but she told him no. She didn't want Aiken to get suspicious if he recognizes her from the Charity Gala but she told Shadow not to worry about her so much.

She was eating while reading through everything and anything to do with Aiken, Shadow was happy that she was eating and sleeping regularly at least. Shadow set a cup of coffee in front of her on the coffee table.

"Thanks." She said, not looking up from the paper she was reading over and over.

"Would you take a break, drink your coffee and talk to me?" He asked her as he sat down on the sofa near her.

Kiera sighed and put the papers down in front of her, she took the mug of coffee and leant back on the sofa. "Okay, let's talk."

"Charity Gala, what are you going to do?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Find out what I can, I have a way with words." Kiera told him, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"I can tell." He replied, cradling the mug in his hands.

Kiera nodded, and drank her coffee. "Oh, um, your suit came today." She reminded herself.

"Oh, where is it?" His face lit up.

"I hung it on your door." She told him.

"Thanks. What did you think of it?" He asked, wanting to know if she liked it.

"I'll tell you when you wear it." She smiled at him.

"Have you got your dress?" She paused, she knew she had to get one, she looked at dresses online for the Gala but she didn't like any of them. She'll have to consult Amy later.

"No but I'm looking for one tomorrow." She told him, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Aren't you leaving it a little late?" He asked her, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"I've been looking but nothing looks right." She honestly said, nothing did look right to her. They were either too bright, too poufy or too revealing.

"You'll find something." She nodded.

In the morning she rang up Amy around 9:00am, in which she answered immediately.

" _Kiera!_ "

"Yes. Hello, Amy." She greeted.

" _What's up?_ "

"I need a dress."

" _A dress? What kind?_ "

"The kind you wear to a Charity Gala."

" _Can you meet me at The Eagle Cafe?_ "

She frowned. "Very well. When?"

" _Now._ "

"Fine." She hung up the phone and got herself ready to leave. Shadow was at the precinct so she didn't need to worry about leaving a note. She took her keys and left. It took her only over thirty minutes to get to The Eagle Cafe.

She found Amy and walked over to her but then she saw Rouge. She remained silent. Amy smiled happily, and gave her a hug in which she returned.

"I hear you're looking for a dress." Rouge raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'd be correct." She nodded.

"Finding the right dresses is what I do best. What are you looking for?"

"I'm going to a Charity Gala, but nothing bright, poufy or revealing." She gave her what she was after.

Rouge nodded. "I know the right place, come." Kiera nodded and she walked with Amy, following Rouge to wherever she was taking her. They walked through the shopping centre for over five minutes when they came across a shop.

The Moonsong.

Just get the dress and get back to the apartment, Kiera thought. The three of them walked in and she took it all in. There were dresses everywhere for every kind of event. From prom, to weddings, to even house parties. A woman walked up to Rouge.

"I see we can't get rid of you, honey." The woman smiled and the two of them shared a heart-warming hug.

"I'm actually not here for me, Louise." Rouge smiled to herself, and then pointed to Kiera.

"This one needs a dress to a Charity Gala." Rouge continued and the woman known as Louise had a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at Kiera up and down. Then she moved around Kiera to take everything physically about her in.

"I can work with this. I'll be back very soon, you know where to go, honey." Louise told them and walked away with a skip in her step. She certainly enjoys her job, Kiera thought. She and Amy followed Rouge once again but not far.

There was a single changing room with two small two seated sofas and the three of them sat down. Louise returned five minutes later with a bundle of dresses. Kiera was scared for her life now. Shopping was not something she did regularly unless it was food.

"Come on, honey. Pick a dress, try it on and tell us what you think." Louise told her with a smile, and Kiera did just that. She picked a dress from the top of the pile and went into the changing room. She did this multiple times but none of them fit right or was right to her.

She only had two dresses left, one blue and the other black. She chose the black one and went back to the changing room. Kiera slipped the dress.

She stared at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. It stopped an inch or two above her knee and hardly shown any cleavage. It had sleeves ending above her elbow. It was fully black except from the left and right sides, it was a white Chinese dragon pattern. The design emphasized and hugged every single one of her curves.  
She actually loved the dress.

 _This is the one_ , she thought. She got out of the dress and got back into her original clothes and walked out the dressing room.

"Kiera?" Amy asked confused, she had one more dress left.

"I found the dress."

Louise smiled at that. "There you go. Do you want to find some shoes to match?" Kiera didn't think about that, she'll need those.

Rouge stopped her from saying yes. "No thanks, baby girl. We're sorted with shoes. Can we have the dress to go then?" She smiled and Kiera didn't question it.

"Of course." Louise got the dress from Kiera and left, then returned with the dress in a Ziploc bag they use for tuxedos and dresses, to keep it preserved.

"Thank you." Kiera gave her a smile.

"No problem, honey. Have a great time at the Gala." Louise smiled and handed the dress to her. The three of them left the Moonsong and walked together.

"Thank you." Kiera told Rouge sincerely.

Rouge smiled slightly at her. "It's okay, but as for the shoes we're going to The Violet, it was shop notorious for their love for shoes. They walked in and Rouge turned to her.

"What size are you in heels?" She asked.

"7." She replied simply and Rouge left her. She looked at Amy confused then Rouge returned with a pair of one inch, open toed black heels. They were perfect in every sense of the word.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes." Her response was quick and straight to the point, so she got the heels and she decided she was going to head home after that.

"Thanks, again. I know we have our differences-" Kiera began.

Rouge raised her hand to stop her mid-sentence. "Don't bother." Kiera nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Amy." Amy gave her a hug and she returned the hug. Rouge saw their connection and the suddenly realized it all. Amy loved Kiera, and that will never change.

"See you soon, Kiera." She nodded and left Amy and Rouge. She grabbed McDonald's on the way back to the apartment, and try and get some sleep. She needed it.

Kiera entered the apartment and it was empty. Shadow wouldn't be here until later, so she accompanied the company of the television. She sat down at the sofa, putting her McDonald's on the coffee table and turned on the television. The Walking Dead was on, the very first episode. She sat there eating away while she watched Rick Grimes come to terms with his world which is now a zombie apocalypse.

She slowly fell asleep to the sound of the CDC building getting blown up while Rick's group running out to their cars. In that moment, Shadow walked into the apartment and saw her asleep with McDonald's packaging on the coffee table. He quietly shut and locked the door. He placed his bag on the counter as well as his jacket in the cost rack.

He smiled at her sleeping state. He figured she'd be more comfortable in her bed. He moved over to the sofa, he gently slid his arms under her knees and her neck. He softly picked her up and her face rested against his shoulder. She didn't wake up.

He carried her all the way to her bedroom. He opened the door with his foot and walked to the bed. He leant down and softly laid her on the bed. He saw she was still wearing her boots, he knelt down and untied them, then he pulled the off her feet and laid them down beside the end of her bed.

He turned to leave and saw the bag that contained her dress on the back of the door, as well as the shoe box on the desk. He decided not to pry and wait until they went to the Charity Gala together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wings**

 **Chapter Nine**

Shadow stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror as he twirled his tie around his neck, and he tightened it so it was perfect. He exited the bathroom and sat down on his bed, he grabbed his dress shoes and slipped them on. He stood up and grabbed his suit jacket, slipping on and headed back to the mirror. He sorted out his collar and the labels of his suit jacket. He approved of the way he looked and headed out of his room and waited in the living room for Kiera.

He heard the click the heels and he turned. He froze and gulped when he saw her, and he felt his cheeks heating up. Her hair was waved and tied up in a high pony and the dress she was wearing looked like it was made for her body to wear, he could see all of her curves he couldn't see when she was a jumper or a jacket. He could see her long, semi-bare legs and he wanted to look away but he couldn't until he heard her speak.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked him, staring straight at him.

"There are no words that I can say that will explain how gorgeous you look." He couldn't find the words so he just spoke as he felt.

She tried to ignore the feelings that were stirring up inside her heart and the heat that was appearing on her cheeks. "Thank you, and you look, well um, handsome." She couldn't find any other words.

"Thanks, are you ready?" He asked her as she walked to him.

"Yes, are you?" He nodded and they both left the apartment, and headed down to the street were a rented Mercedes Benz. She was pleasantly surprised about that. He opened the passenger door for her and she thanked as she went in and sat down. He hopped into the driver's seat.

He drove to The Viral Plaza in which was fifteen minutes away, he kept on glancing at Kiera every few minutes or so. He slowly drove up to the entrance and got out, he moved over Kiera's side and opened the door for her. He opened his hand to her and she accepted his help out. Shadow handed his car keys to the valet. The two of them locked arms and walked up to the entrance.

A security guard stopped them. "Invitation?" He asked and Shadow handed him the chrome invitation. He nodded and let them through.

The walked through together and the plaza's hall was decorated to the nines, it was a galaxy theme. There were luminous stars that hung from the ceiling, their place names were on table's planet names. It was all ridiculous to Kiera. She was brought back to attention when Shadow walked her to the bar.

"What would you like?" He asked as they stood at the bar.

"White wine will do be fine." She replied simply, she was more of a whiskey and bourbon girl.

"Alright then." Shadow turned to the bartender.

"White wine and a whiskey on the rocks, please." He ordered and Kiera turned to view the room.

"Coming right up, sir." The bartender began to make their drinks.

Kiera scanned the room to look for Aiken, and people he was with. She felt a nudge to her arm and found Shadow holding her drink. She smiled and took it from him. "Thanks." He nodded and turned to see what she was looking at.

"You found him?" He murmured to her.

She shook her head and took a sip of her white wine. She sighed, he'll be here soon, she thought. He then brought her out of her mind and took her hand, bringing her to the dance floor.

She was confused. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

He chuckled and then smirked. "We're going to dance." He pulled her close to him.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Because you're my date." He smirked and took her right hand in his left and put his right hand on the curve of her waist, she put her left hand on his shoulder. They moved together to the beat and flow to the music playing. He then twirled her around and circle her back to him, bumping her body against his. Their noses almost touched, they were that close.

He brought his hand to her cheek and with a little stroke of it, she held her breath in that moment but then let it go and took a step back from him. "I need to do what I came here for." _And you can't distract me_ , she continued in her mind. She turned and walked away from him. He stood there and let out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and then walked back to the bar. He got a refill on his whiskey.

"Where's your girl?" The bartender asked as he rubbed a glass clean.

Shadow took a sip of his whiskey and chuckled. "I think I might've hurt her feelings."

"Well, I've found that if you say you're sorry, tell her she's beautiful and you love her. She's yours again." Shadow chuckled and shrugged.

"She's not that type of girl."

The bartender smiled. "Must be a hell of a girl."

"That she is." Shadow smiled himself at the thought of her.

Kiera watched from a crowd of couples as Aiken and his lackeys walked in through the entrance. She watched their posture and behaviour, how they acted. One of his men stared at the behinds of women, and she found her way in. She still had her glass and it was empty, she could use that.

She tightened her pony tail and made sure she strutted her stuff across the room and past that same man. She put on a seductive face and walked right past him. She could feel his eyes on her body and she knew she had him. He followed her for a few metres before he tapped her arm. She turned and smiled at him.

"Well, hello there." She greeted.

"Need another drink, sweet cheeks?" He smirked at her, glancing at her rack from time to time.

"Maybe, if you tell me your name to give with that handsome face, darling." She winked at him.

He smirked. "The name is Anthony, but your pretty face can call me Tony."

"Aren't you going to get me that drink, Tony?" She looked him up and down, checking him out on purpose and she knew he liked that.

"Right away, baby girl." She handed him her glass and watched him walk away. She felt disgusted just flirting with but then her eyes caught Shadow's. He was still at the bar with another whiskey. He was watching her and she could see that he didn't like what she was doing.

She didn't like it either.

"Here you go." He handed her a glass of white wine.

"Thanks, handsome." She took it and had a sip.

"I didn't catch your name, beautiful?" He smirked at her.

"Victoria." She gave him a suggestive wink.

"Do you mind if I call you Vicki?"

"Call me what you want, darling." She smiled flirtatiously.

He smirked. "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with you." She winked at him, taking a sip of her white wine.

"But I see you came with some friends." She continued.

"My boss, he owns a bar and restaurant down town. The Rascal, have you been?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't say I have but I've been told it has some killer food." She smiled at him.

"I'd love to take you." They moved together to a table and sat down.

"I'd really like that, Tony." She took a sip of her wine.

"Do you like working there?" She added.

"Oh, I don't work in the restaurant. I work for Aiken, a body guard of sorts." He explained, not knowing that the things he was telling her would be used against him and Aiken.

"A body guard? I didn't know he was in need of protection." She finished her wine. He put his hand on her knee, it took all her will power not to break his wrist where he stood. Shadow felt the same from where he was seated.

"There was an attempt on his life a while back, so he's just being cautious." She noted that and she knew she couldn't get much more out of him, she wanted to leave and now.

"I would've down the same thing." She reasoned.

"I'd love to get out of here with you." He rose his hand from her knee to her thigh. Again, she wanted to snap his wrist.

"Aren't you on guard duty?" She leant forward.

"He won't miss me, sexy." He smirked at her.

She began to give him an excuse not to when Shadow paused her. "Your taxi is ready, miss." He lied to pull her away from the man. Tony wasn't pleased but released his hand from her thigh so she could stand up.

"I'll see you again, angel?" He smirked up at her, giving her ass a good gander. Shadow saw that and supressed the urge to punch him in the face.

"If you're lucky, darling." She winked and left with Shadow, he took her arm and walked a little faster than normal with her. She tried to keep up but her heels wouldn't allow that.

"Shadow, slow down!" She called at him but he didn't stop until she pulled back. Shadow asked the valet to get his car and the two of them waited in silence for the car. She could see the anger resonating in him. The Mercedes Benz drove up in front of them, he tipped the man and opened and closed the door for Kiera, and then got into the car himself.

He drove off and they sat in silence for at least two minutes. Kiera turned to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shook her head at him.

He glanced to her and she could tell that he was more than angry. "You shouldn't have let him touch you like that." He snarled.

"I needed to get information." She argued.

"I don't care about the information, Kiera! I care about you!" He exploded and the silence returned. She didn't say anything at all after that and neither did Shadow. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected him to come out and say that.

He parked the car in the car park and got out the car, helping Kiera out as well. They both walked together all the way up to the apartment. He opened up the door and entered the apartment and closed it behind them.

He went to go to his bedroom when Kiera's voice stopped him. "Is bothered you that he was all over me, didn't it?" He turned and looked at her. She was standing there and he couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her.

"You know that answer." He told her and she took a step toward him.

"You tried to kiss me." She recalled their dance and how he tried to sway her away from why she was really there.

"Who wouldn't? You're beautiful and I'm sorry for trying to kiss you." He turned away from her again, not wanting to see her face as she rejected him as he knew she would.

"If I wasn't there for Aiken, I would have ended up kissing you." She realised this as she sorted out her emotions before walking up to Aiken's lackey.

He turned to her again, and looked at her. He saw that she wasn't lying. She would have let him kiss her and she would have kissed him back, too. Even if she couldn't feel love right now, she'll make her eventually feel it.

He strides toward her and took her face in his hands before he planted his lips on hers. She took the labels of his jacket in her hands as she returned his kiss. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel him closer. He stroked her cheek gently before he pulled away from the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that the moment you walked into my apartment." He whispered to her, lovingly.

"Then why did you stop?" She smirked, urging him on for more. He then pulled her to him by her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck.

He kissed her again, and again, and again until he found himself holding her against the wall beside his bedroom, kissing down her neck. He found her sweet moans spur him on. She pulled his jacket and tie off, he kicked his own shoes off. He pulled the band out of her hair so he could thread his fingers through it.

She kicked off her heels as he unzipped the back of her dress. He picked her up by the curve of her ass and she wrapped her thighs around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom and she released her legs around his waist and began to unbutton his shirt. He helped her but he stopped her when she went for his belt.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her as he could that her emotions are all over the place thanks to him.

Kiera placed soft kisses on his cheek and then trailing them down his neck. He shivered at the touch of her lips on him. "Stop talking, honey." He did just that. She pulled and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and she found what she was looking for. She wasn't disappointed.

He pushed his pants down and twirled her so her back and pulled her dress off and down her body. She was clad in black lace underwear and Shadow had the need to strip her from that. He turned her back to him and pulled her to him, and kissed her urgently.

He pushed her on the bed, on her back, all ready for him. He laid himself on top of her, and she returned her legs around his waist.

Tonight, she was his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wings**

 **Chapter Ten**

Shadow woke up relaxed and happy, his eyes fluttered open and found the beige colouring of the ceiling. He turned his head to the side and saw her. Her bare back, aside from the straps of her bra, was to him. He shifted his body to her, he slipped his arm around the dip of her waist, pulling her into his chest. His head rested in the crook of her neck, holding her.

He felt her body adjust herself to his weight, and moaned quietly at his warmth. He sighed happily, enjoying her body next to his. "What are you doing?" She gently whispered to him as she found his hand at her waist with her own, interlocking hands.

He held her hand. "Holding you before I have to go work." She relaxed back into him and he continued to hold her in his arms. They lay like that for over thirty minutes, he would plant sweet and gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder from time to time. She would respond a few times with soft moans and he would smile to himself at that. He was making her feel this way and he enjoyed that fact.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to work?" She hummed as he kissed around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I should be." He groaned, pulled himself away from Kiera although he didn't want to. He left the bed and headed into the bathroom to have a shower. Kiera got out of his bed and slipped her underwear back on with a shirt she just slipped on.

She exited his bedroom and walked into the kitchen. She was hungry, and while making herself roast, she made him a flask of coffee to take with him. She took the toasted bread out of the toaster as Shadow walked through all dressed in his work attire, all cleaned up. He took a piece of her toast and shoved it into his mouth.

She glared at him. "I made you coffee to go."

He grinned and pressed his lips against her cheek for a moment. "Thanks." He took the coffee and left the apartment. She began to eat her to toast before she evaluated what she was doing, and what she was doing with Shadow.

Kiera walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, she picked up a note pad and pen.  
Aiken.

 _ **Attempt on his life.**_

 _ **"A while back."**_

 _ **Protection 24/7.**_

She stopped her writing from what she found out from the Charity Gala and from Tony. She put the notepad down and leant back on the sofa. Sighing, she ran a hand through her wavy hair.

"Why did I do that?" She muttered to herself. She didn't know what she was feeling. She didn't know if she was ashamed or happy at the fact she slept with Shadow. She wasn't disappointed with his performance but she could tell that he was inexperienced. She smirked at the fact that she could teach him a few things in the bedroom but shook her head at the thought.

She didn't know what they were. Were they friends with benefits or something more? She didn't know which one she wanted either. She hasn't been in any kind of romantic relationship in a very long time. She has most likely forgot how to act in a relationship but she needed to talk to him about it.

She had a few questions for him but she has to push those back for now. Aiken was her main priority. She needed to get more information on him, his protection detail and when he is going after Amy but she had a problem.

The police has been looking for her since Shadow got her that rifle, that was only a four or five weeks ago. She was sure if she went out where patrol was around, she would be found. She didn't want to deal with that right now, they were just getting in her way. Making it very inconvenient for her.

She was mulling over whether or not to head to The Rascal and flirt her way to get more information out of the idiot Tony. She knew Shadow wouldn't like to hear that but he wouldn't have to know, she reasoned with herself.

She would have to wear something provocative if she would sway the information out of him. She didn't have any of that with her here. She knew exactly where to go. She got up and dressed herself before leaving the apartment.

She walked all the way across town, and found the apartment block she was looking for. She found which apartment she needed, and knocked on the door.

A person she was unfamiliar with opened the door. "Um, can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Does Rouge live here?" She asked them, and then she saw Rouge walking up to the door.

The door widened and when she saw Kiera she froze for a moment. "What are you doing here, Kiera?"

The man then made the connection, he looked back and forth between the two. "Kiera. The Kiera?" He asked, confused as hell.

"Pleasure, etcetera." Kiera smirked.

Rouge glared. "Again, what are you doing here and how did you find me, anyway?" She was less confused thank her boyfriend.

"I know a lot of things, Rouge, and where you live is one of them. It's about what I'm doing" Then Rouge understood why she was there. It was about Amy and the psycho that wants her kid.

"Babe, what's going on?" He turned to her.

"She came back from the dead a month ago, Knuckles." She told him simply.

He walked away, sighing and mumbling something about why can't people just stay dead and Kiera wanted to laugh at that.

"What are you up to?" Rouge leant against the door frame.

"I need more answers from his lackeys, and one of them particularly enjoys the sight of my ass." She smirked.

Rouge's features scrunched up in disgust. "Fine, I'll get what you need. Just, stay here." She told her and walked away.

Kiera waited patiently and silently wished she wouldn't tell Shadow she was here for that reason. She had a good idea what his reaction would be. Rouge then reappeared with clothes in a bag.

"Wash then return them." She warned her.

"Yes, ma'am." Kiera smirked and then left the apartment building, she walked all the way back quickly as she needed to get ready and head to The Rascal.

She entered the apartment and headed straight to her bedroom. She emptied the bag and saw a strapless, tight shirt and a mini shirt, as well as a pair of kitten heels. _Not my style, but that'll do_ , she thought. She straighten her hair before getting into the outfit Rouge put together for her.

She left the apartment and took a taxi to the Rascal, only ten minutes. She remained silent the whole journey but as the taxi stopped outside The Rascal, paid the fare and got out of the taxi. She entered the restaurant and came face to face with one of Aiken's lackeys, not Tony.

He smiled at her, she found that creepy. "You're here for Anthony, right?"

She smiled back at him. "How did you know?"

He smirked. "He told me about a smoking hot girl he went at the Viral Plaza last night."

"Really? Well, care to tell me where I can find him?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, booth at back." He let her through and she walked all the way to the booth.

He smirked as he saw her walking up to him. He certainly enjoyed what she was wearing. "Well, hello there, you sexy thing."

"Hello to you, too, darling." She smirked and winked at him as she sat down in the booth with him.

"I knew I'd see you again, angel." He smirked.

"Is that so?"

"You're here, aren't you?" He smiled at her.

"That I am." She winked.

They ordered food, and Kiera had managed to get a few more details about what happened to Aiken on his assassination attempt. A husband tried to kill him with a gun but the police stopped him. She knew why he did what he did, she just wished he shot the gun.

She then got more on his protection detail. He worked different shifts on different days and in different areas. It wasn't 24/7 exactly. He only had one on guard while he slept. That could be her way in. She could easily take down one guard and then take Aiken. Tony didn't think anything about her questions because he thought he was going to get laid, and he absolutely wasn't.

She needed to find out where he slept but she couldn't ask Tony that. Then she would have blown her cover. She'll find out another way. She needed to leave, she wouldn't be able to get any more out of him. She would need to get back to the apartment before Shadow. She didn't want him to find out what she did, she knew his reaction from last night.  
"Anthony. You're on duty." A man came and didn't give Kiera a glance.

Tony sighed. "Fine. See you soon, Vicki?"

She smiled. "Sure thing." She watched the two of them walk away, she then got up and left the bar and restaurant, she called for a taxi.

It stopped in front of her and she got in, and told him to drive to a few minutes away from Shadow's apartment. She didn't want that to trace back to him or her if everything goes south. She paid her fare and left, she walked all the way to the apartment building and then up to the apartment.

Shadow wasn't there, she was in luck. She walked into her bedroom and changed out of the skimpy outfit and into shorts and a jumper. She threw the skirt and shirt into the washing machine, as promised to Rouge.

She sat down the sofa and grabbed the note book once again, and she began to write.

 _ **Husband had a failed attempt at killing Aiken.**_

 _ **One guard on duty when he is asleep.**_

Kiera put down the notepad and decided it was time for a good nap. She laid down on her side on the sofa. She closed her eyes and slowly descended into slumber but was rudely interrupted by her phone ringing.

She extended her arm and grabbed it, she answered it. "I'm trying to take a nap, what is it?"

" _Did you really go back to that creep?_ " It was Shadow, Rouge must have called him.

"Yes, for information and I got free food out of it. Win-win." She told him, resting the phone against her ear.

" _You went on a date with him?_ " He wasn't happy.

"It wasn't a date and calm down." She rolled her eyes.

" _So last night went nothing to you?_ " She sighed.

"No, it meant something. Something, we'll talk about when you get back. Now, strap on your big boy pants and grow a pair."

He didn't like that either. " _I'll be home soon and we'll have that talk. Bye._ " He hung up the phone.

Kiera dropped the phone on the floor and closed her eyes again. She fell asleep quickly, although it wasn't dreamless. She dreamt of her brothers, playing in her family home. Her mother was cooking while her father was taking a nap on the couch.

She was pulled out of her dream when her shoulder was gently shaken. Her eyes fluttered open and found Shadow, kneeling in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the phone call, it was wrong to get mad at you." He softly brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, you were an ass." She muttered tiredly and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I was." He sat down in front of her so that they were at eye level with each other.

"Talk." She told him, and softly found his hand. She silently enjoyed it when he held her hand, interlocking fingers.

He reciprocated her hand holding, he liked it too. "There's something between us, and we both know it. I care about you, and I know you care about me. I got jealous when you had lunch with that creep - I wished it was me with you and not him. I want to be the one to make you laugh, smile and maybe even a little bit irritated."

She smiled at that, and he did too before he continued. "I like you, Kiera. I do and I know your emotions are, kind of, limited but I want to help you expand them and I want to ask you something." He paused but Kiera added something.

"You're going to ask me on a date, aren't you?" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "I was getting to that, but yes, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes, but you're cooking." He smiled and then nodded.

"Sure thing." He leaned down and kissed her gently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wings**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Christmas Eve. Frost covered every patch of ground you could walk on and the crisp, cool air could redden your cheeks. Amy felt very excited as she drove home with what seems like a million shopping bags in the back of her car. The sweet sound of Wham's 'Last Christmas' came flowing through the speakers and that only made her more eager for later tonight.

Amy was having her closest friends for a little Christmas-y get together. They were would be drinks (she would be only drinking water, though) and a great feast they would share. As well as cute crackers they would pull and then fun little games they would play together. She was, to say the least, very enthusiastic about whole shebang.

She had asked Knuckles and Rouge, as well as Tails and Cream but Kiera and Shadow would be coming also. She knew that only Rouge and Sonic, Shadow knew about Kiera's living existence. Knuckles also knew but Amy didn't know that. Tails and Cream would eventually find out but she wasn't sure if Cream would know about who she was but Tails would. He'd want to ask questions. A lot of questions, like she did.

Amy told them it was compulsory to wear terrible Christmas sweaters, the uglier the better. Kiera wasn't very happy about that and it took a lot of pleading and convincing but Shadow made her consider it. That made Amy very happy, also. Mr and Mrs Sunshine at Christmas can be a very good thing and she was going make sure it would be.

A little fact unknown to her it is already a good thing.

Kiera and Shadow made a little pact not to tell anyone about their little 'thing' going on until she has taken down Aiken and made sure Amy and the baby are safe, then they will talk about what they were outside of her ongoing mission.

Today, Sonic was her little lap dog. He would sit with her and wrap presents that weren't his or hers. Each person got ten presents, they were small gifts. He would wrap them with their personalised tags and wrapping paper while Amy was in the kitchen cooking the dinner. She was swearing a sweater with a fat reindeer on it while Sonic was wearing a sweater with Santa getting stuck in the chimney.

Their guests would be arriving any minutes. Sonic put all their little presents into the right bags for each person. He knew which one belonged to whom buy the custom tags. Tails had a wrench, Cream had a flower, Knuckles had an emerald, Rouge had a high heel, Shadow had a gun and Kiera had a howling head of a wolf. Amy thought it was adorable.

The doorbell rang and Sonic got up to greet the guests, he opened the door and smiled at the couple. "Hey, Tails, Cream. Nice sweaters." He widened the door to let them in. Cream was wearing a melting snowman and Tails was wearing a Santa yelling 'Ho, Ho, Ho'.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Cream and Tails walked in, holding a bag of presents each, and he closed the door. He took their coats and hung them up.

"Merry Christmas, Sonic." Tails smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "Merry Christmas, bro." They all walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, who's coming tonight?" Cream brought up with a smile.

"Well, there's Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow then, um, a girl you have yet to meet." He didn't know Tails' reaction might be but he would've thought that Cream would bring her in with open arms.

"A girl?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Cream grinned.

"We wish." He smirked.

The doorbell rang again and Sonic got up, leaving Tails and Cream to chat to amongst themselves. He opened the door and saw Rouge and Knuckles. She was holding a large bag of presents. He smiled. "Come on in." He opened the door wider and they walked right on through. He took their coats and hung them up.

He led them through to the living room and they met with Tails and Cream. The two of them smiled happily at Rouge and Knuckles. "Merry Christmas, guys!" Rouge cheered.

Knuckles sat down with them as well as Rouge. "So, Cream, tell me, what have you been up to?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Still working at the library." She smiled.

"All those books, won't you get bored?" Cream shrugged.

"If you like reading books, it's not boring. If you don't, then it might be boring." Cream reasoned, and Rouge nodded understanding.

The doorbell went a final time. It must be Shadow and Kiera, Sonic thought. He got up and answered the door. He saw Shadow with a sweater with a reindeer on it wearing Raybands and Kiera wore a sweater with a snowman melting in the sun. They had a bad of presents also. Shadow did most of the shopping. It was the best he could find for her without her making a disgusted face.

"Look at you two, like a cute little couple." He teased.

Kiera glared at him. "You better have alcohol."

Shadow chuckled at that. "I'm sure they will."

"Mr and Mrs Sunshine, sitting in a tree. K-I-" Sonic began to sing to them.

"Continue that and that ugly sweater won't be the ugliest thing on you." She walked in and Shadow shook his head, following her.

Sonic patted his shoulder. "She's a keeper, Shad."

Kiera knew they would be in the living room so she went to the kitchen to help Amy. In the meanwhile, Shadow walked into the living room.

Tails smiled at him. "Hey, Shadow. Happy Christmas."

He smiled at him. "Thanks. You, too, Tails."

"I heard you came with a girl. I'd like to meet her." Cream smiled up at him.

He paused for a moment. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Rose." He glanced at Sonic and Rouge.

Cream got up excited. She liked to meet new people, especially who were friends with her friends. She exited the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen smelt absolutely delicious, the scent is full of turkey and herbs. She saw Kiera and smiled, she didn't know who she was.

"Hi, I'm Cream." She greeted.

Kiera gave her a smile. "Kiera." She said as she put the bowl of brussel sprouts on the table.

"It's nice to meet you, Merry Christmas." Amy then handed her the gravy bowl.

Kiera took the bowl and set it on the table. "Merry Christmas." Amy turned to Cream with a smile.

"You mind getting everyone in here?" She smiled.

Cream smiled and nodded, she left the dining room and kitchen to the living room. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them. "It's dinner time." She grinned. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Rouge left the living room with her and walked into the dining room. The table was set in a white, red and gold theme as was the rest of the house. There were lights everywhere. There was a glass of wine where everyone sat but Amy's. She had a glass of water, of course.

"Everything looks gorgeous, honey." Rouge commented, taking in the decorated room and the food. She sat down next to Knuckles. Sonic and Amy sat at the ends of the table. Tails sat next to Knuckles and opposite Cream, whom was sat next to Kiera and she was sat next to Shadow. Tails hasn't recognised her yet.

"Can't wait to tuck in." Knuckles smirked.

"Well, dig in, everybody and Merry Christmas!" Amy raised her glass, as did the others.

"Merry Christmas." They cheered and all clinked glasses gently in celebration.

They all chose what they wanted on their plates and chowed down on the delicious turkey, stuffing, carrots, brussel sprouts, roast potatoes and gravy. It was all to die for, every last piece. After their dinner, they pulled the crackers with each other.

Sonic read out his corny joke. " _What does Santa suffer from when he gets stuck in the chimney?_ "

Tails smiled. "Why?"

" _Claustrophobia!_ " They shook their heads at the horrible world play.

"That was awful." Rouge said with a scrunched up face.

Amy motioned for Kiera to go next and she looked at the joke and her face dropped in annoyance. " _What do you get if you cross Santa with a duck?_ "

Shadow smirked. "What?"

" _A Christmas Quacker._ " She muttered, not amused.

They all laughed at how annoyed she was at the pun.

"I think we can guess who has the best sweater." Knuckles pointed to Kiera's ugly Christmas sweater.

"Thanks for that." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Kiera." Tails then turned his head to Kiera. _Kiera._ He repeated her name in his mind before it clicked.

"You're dead." He said, more to himself than anyone.

Cream got confused. "What?"

"I really get that a lot." She laughed to herself and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Are you The Kiera?" He asked and the ones who knew stayed silent, waiting for him to get it.

"No, the other one." She smirked.

Then it clicked in Cream. She remembered Tails telling her all about what happened to Amy five years ago and someone named Kiera, who was better at him at computers took down G.U.N and then died that same day. Now, she is alive and well, and sat right next to her but she knew that she wasn't afraid of Kiera. She found some sadness in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Cream asked her.

Kiera turned her head to her. "What?"

"You're sad, I can see it in your eyes." Cream said seriously.

Kiera gulped and Shadow looked straight at her, worried. "The last time I celebrated Christmas was before my family was killed. It just brings up memories. Not bad memories, the good memories. I just miss them, that's all." Kiera explained and Shadow squeezed her hand under the table. She smiled to herself at that.

"I'm sorry." Cream smiled softly at her.

"It's okay." Kiera nodded and downed her white wine.

"I need that." Shadow chuckled at that.

"Thought so." He commented.

"You might filling me up, sweetheart?" She smirked at Amy.

Amy giggled. "Sure thing, grabbed the wine bottle and poured into her glass until she told her to stop.

"Thank you." She winked.

Kiera stepped out through the back door, later on, she needed to catch some fresh air before the chit-chat and gift giving. She didn't have the actual time to shop for presents so she had Shadow get hers as well. She told Shadow to get Amy some book ends for her ridiculous romance novels but she then went out in the morning, while clearing her head, and bought her a snow globe with a teddy bear with a picnic basket with a message saying 'someone special, me to you'. It was simple and with Amy's heightened hormones, she'll most likely cry when she opens it Christmas morning.

Kiera felt someone joined her, turning her head to that someone, she saw Shadow. "Are you doing okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Peachy." She said to him.

"But, thank you, for the thing you did." Kiera continued, mentioning how he comforted her by holding her hand under the table at dinner.

"It's fine as long as you're okay now." He gave her a gentle smile.

"One more glass of wine then I'm perfect." She smirked and he chuckled. Sonic and Amy were washing up the dishes from the dinner and Sonic nudged her, making her look at Kiera and Shadow outside.

Sonic smirked. "They look chummy."

Amy laughed. "They certainly have gotten closer."

"Mr and Mrs Sunshine sitting in a tree." Sonic sang but then stopped when Shadow kissed Kiera's cheek.

"Oh. My. God." The couple spoke in unison.

"It's happening and it's adorable." Amy giggled, wiggling her shoulders in a cute little dance.

Sonic knocked on the window, startling Shadow and Kiera. "I know it is Christmas but keep it in your pants, kids." He smirked but he soon lost that smirk as they gave a less than polite response with their middle finger.

"A match made in heaven."


	12. Chapter 12

**Wings**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Kiera." Shadow whispered softly as he nudged her shoulder.

She groaned, nudging him away. "I'm not in the mood for that, Shadow."

He flushed and looked away. "Not that, Kiera, its Christmas."

"I gave you your present last night." She mumbled into the pillow and he pulled her onto her back, looming over her.

"We're going to have breakfast, open presents, make out and nap together on the sofa." He told her, more so of a demand.

"Keep talking like that and we'll do more than make out." Kiera smirked, snaking her arms around his neck. He gave her chaste kiss and got out of bed, putting on a shirt and sweatpants. Kiera slipped one of shirts on and left his bedroom with him.

She sat down on the sofa and saw their presents under their pathetic little Christmas tree. It was under three foot, cheap and tacky but it does what it was designed to do. Hoard presents under it until we open them.

"I have a few considering I'm the most hated out of your friends." Kiera mused as she looked at all her assigned presents from Amy, they had a howling wolf tag on them. Kiera wasn't exactly amused by them.

Shadow was making them bagels and mugs of coffee in the kitchen. "They don't hate you, they dislike you. Although, Cream seems to like you." He argued.

"She likes everyone." Kiera countered, leaning back against the couch.

"Can't argue with that." Shadow said as he poured the coffee, then bringing their breakfast to the table. She thanked him and the two of them enjoyed their Christmas breakfast together. They then dug into their presents. Shadow got a few crime novels from Amy and Sonic as well as a bottle of Jack Daniels. Rouge and Knuckles got him new gym clothes, and Tails and Cream got him a 24 mug and a pub quiz question pack. Kiera got a few shirts, a book by Arthur Conan Doyle and bottle of bourbon from Amy and Sonic, she knew it was just from Amy.

Shadow then removed himself from the sofa then to his room. Kiera watched him, slightly confused. He returned with a black box with a red satin bow. "What's this?" She asked as he plopped it down in front of her.

"Your Christmas present, from me." He told her with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure we covered the presents last night." He blushed and coughed his shyness away.

"I still don't know how you did that but just open it." She smirked and then pulled the bow apart. She raised the lid and her eyes widened at it.

"A Desert Eagle handgun? How in the hell did you get that?" Kiera picked up the semi-automatic weapon, inspecting it admiringly.

He smirked. "I know a few people."

She looked at him. "You stole it like how you stole that rifle for me?" He didn't say anything and she smirked.

"Very sweet of you to break the very law you're enforcing." She set the handgun down and leaned up to give Shadow a kiss which he reciprocated.

"Thanks. When you're done with the whole Aiken thing, I'm returning the rifle." He warned her as he sat down beside her.

"Not the handgun?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, not the handgun because it'll make you happy to have it." Shadow smiled at her and then turned on the television. The Muppets Christmas Carol was on, the two of them could fall asleep to that. Kiera pushed him back onto the sofa and crawled on top of him. He grasped her waist softly and they locked lips as the muppets sang about how awful Scrooge was. She gently bit his bottom lip as she pulled away from him.

He groaned. "Sometimes, you drive me insane."

She smirked to herself. "Sometimes?" She lowered herself and rested her head against his chest.

"All the time, then." He corrected and threaded his fingers through her hair as the other held her in the dip of her waist.

"Thought so." Kiera commented as she lay her arm over his stomach before she rested her eyes. He closed his eyes and held her close to him. They both fell into a deep sleep that lasted throughout most of the day. Christmas day was a blessing, it was quiet, warm and just the two of them.

The next day was different, Kiera had work to do. She had Shadow find out the address of the man that tried to kill Aiken nearly a year ago. She was going to have a nice chat with him. She had his address. He lived over thirty minutes away from where she was. She would be fine walking in the small layer of snow. Shadow made sure she would be warm in one of his parkas before she left.

She trudged through the dirty, sloppy snow. The roads were gritted and cars slide down them. It wasn't a very pretty sight and especially not a winter wonderland it once was. She eventually found the house. It looked grey and weary, like there was no life to it. The Vauxhall car was parked in the driveway, so he was at home. The lights were off but she knew he was in there.

Kiera walked up to the front door and knocked. It took several seconds up to a minute for the man to open the door. He opened it slowly and she could tell that he had been drinking. "Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm here to talk about Aiken." Kiera told him with her hands in the parkas pockets.  
He held himself together. "Are you one of his?" He asked shakily.

"No, I'm not. Not with the Police either." She informed him and he reluctantly let her in. They both sat down at the dining table.

"Who are you?" He asked wobbly.

"Not important. I need you to tell me everything about what happened to you and what you know about Aiken." Kiera asked, but it was more of a demand.

He nodded unevenly. "My wife was eight months pregnant when he took her. The police told me that she died because of a caesarean and the baby didn't make it either." He began unsteady, his heart caught in his throat. Kiera could tell he was going to ball his eyes out at the memory.

"Then what happened?"

"The evidence led to Aiken but they couldn't get to him. He's too high up on the food chain, or something like that, they couldn't arrest him for it." He pushed out. Kiera could tell he hated to be reminded of Aiken, his wife and unborn child but it was necessary for her.

She let him continue. "I have a licenced Smith and Wesson pistol, and I went after him at the Rascal. I shot him but it missed. I was blinded with rage, grief. I wanted him to pay for what he did to my family. He needs to be more than put behind bars."

She grabbed his hand, to help him stop shaking and to comfort him. "Why do you need what I'm telling you?" He looked at her woefully.

"He's targeting another couple beginning a family." Kiera said as simply as she could without giving away any details that could lead back to her or anyone else.

"You're going to stop him?" He asked her, hope filling his voice.

"Better, I'm going to kill him." Kiera released her hand from his and leant back.

"Good." He said.

"Is there anything else about him?" She needed every little detail.

"When I shot at him, it grazed his ear and left him partially deaf in one ear, I heard." Kiera nodded and got up from the table.

She looked at him. "Thank you for what you said, it was brave of you."

He looked sheepishly at his hands and then back at her. "It'll save that family and take Aiken out of the world for good."

She nodded. "Make sure you forget all about this time together. Like it never happened."

He nodded and she left, he grabbed another bottle off of the shelf. He poured it into a glass and drank for the rest of the day. He began to wait for the headlines of the news of Aiken being dead. He'll rest easy when he sees that and he'll thank her. Whoever she is.

Kiera walked out of his house and closed the door behind her, she chose a different route to go back to Shadow's apartment. She was just being sure of herself. She walked out of the suburbs and back into the city. This time, she walked for thirty five minutes. She was wearing comfortable shoes and a warm parka, thanks to Shadow.

She would need to update Shadow about the information she collected, keeping him in the loop. Kiera made a promise with him that she would take him with her when the time comes to take down Aiken. That baby will be born into a safe world that doesn't have Aiken in it, she thought. Kiera was going to make sure Amy and Sonic will have that happy, apple pie life with the little one.

Kiera slowed down her pace and glanced behind her. A police car. She pushed the feeling that she was being followed away and continued her walk back to Shadow's apartment. She listened to her surroundings. She heard the car rolling not so far behind her. She had a good idea that they were after her as Shadow brought back the file of her. They were looking for her. They wanted to pick at her mind, to know what she knows and most likely wanting to charge her for the Commander's death.

She then felt her arm getting grabbed. She turned, and it was a police officer. "Can I help you, officer?"

"Can you come with us, miss?" He asked.

"If you tell me what this is about?" Kiera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me, miss." He said, more of a demand.

"No." She pulled her arm away from him, refusing to go with the police officer.

"Miss, I'm placing you under arrest." He took out his metal cuffs out and pulled her arms behind her back and placed the cuffs on her.

"Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law." He told her and guided her into the back of police vehicle. She stayed in silence the whole ride back to the police station. She would need to call Shadow, she had a good feeling he'll get her out of this mess and back into the Aiken mess. She wouldn't say a word.

Not a single one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wings**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Shadow was sat at his desk, in his office, going over case notes when he got the call. He picked up his phone and the number was related to the Police Department. He was confused on why they were calling him when he was in the building.

He answered it. "Detective Shadow the Hedgehog."

" _It's Kiera._ "

His eyes widened. "Why are you calling me on that phone?"

" _I got arrested._ " She acted so casual about it.

"Arrested? Alright, I'll try and sort this out, just sit tight."

" _Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._ " She then hung up on him and he put his phone down. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. Of course she would get herself arrested, he thought. He pushed himself out of his chair and exited his office.

He went down to the interrogation rooms found Boyd. "What's happening?"

"Finally got the girl. She's not talking though not matter what we ask her. Nothing." Boyd crossed his arms, looking through the two-way glass at Kiera. She sat there, waiting.

"What do we want from her?" Shadow asked.

"We want to know how she single handed took down a government agency and she has to pay for the death of the Commander." Boyd told him.

Shadow looked over at him. "Is there any chance we could catch a deal with her?"

Boyd glanced at him and then back to Kiera. "Information for her freedom? We might be able to swing that."

"Let me take a swing at her." Shadow suggested.

Boyd looked at him and then nodded. "Go for it."

Shadow removed himself from Boyd's side and walked into the interrogation room. Kiera's expression didn't change, she acted professionally like she didn't know who he was.

"We can catch a deal if you cooperate. You tell us exactly how you took down G.U.N and we let you go on your merry way." Shadow began.

Kiera blinked, said nothing but gave him a slow nod.

He continued. "Okay. Good. I need you to write down exactly what you did to do that and I'll make sure you walk out of this binding tonight." He promised her.

She nodded and grabbed a pen and the paper he had. She wrote down everything she did, from where she was to every encryption and hack she did to take down the mainframe of G.U.N. She eventually put the pen down and slide it back to him.

"I'll be back soon." She nodded once more as he got up and left the interrogation room.

Shadow headed to the front desk and handed in her statement. "Hey, could you get up the death certificate of Kiera the Lone Wolf? And release papers, please? Thanks." The officer at the desk nodded and ordered someone to get the papers he wanted.

"Here are the release papers, Detective and the death certificate." The officer handed them to Shadow.

"Could you throw that certificate in the bin? Turns out she's alive and well. Thanks." Shadow nodded and filled out Kiera's release papers. He handed them back to the officer and he filed them.

"She's all yours, Detective." Shadow nodded and walked back to the interrogation room. He opened the door and saw Kiera.

"C'mon, you're free to go." He walked to her and un-cuffed her. She rubbed her wrists, he would ask her about that later, and followed him out.

He led her to the door. "Be careful." He whispered to her.

She nodded and left the building. Finally, continuing her walk back to his apartment. She wasn't exactly happy that she was arrested but it's over for now.

Kiera made it to the apartment and fixed herself something to eat. She hasn't eaten since early in the morning. She made herself some quick toast and headed into his bedroom for a nap before Shadow got home. She ended up most nights in his bed and she didn't mind. It was warmer and comfortable than the one in the guest room. She changed into a jumper a shirts and snuggled herself into left side of the bed.

She didn't have a dreamless sleep this time and it wasn't a good a dream either. She dreamt of her brothers, her family and then Aiken but then she heard Shadow's voice. She then woke up to Shadow sat beside her on the bed.

"Hey there, sleepy." He whispered to her with a smile.

"Hello to you, too." She mumbled into the pillow.

He gently out his hand on her hip and softly rubbed her. "How are your wrists? Still sore?"

Kiera glanced at her hands and shook her head. "They're fine."

He smiled. "Good."

"How did you get arrested?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was walking back here and they arrested me." She rolled onto her back and looked at him.

"Just like that?" He questioned.

"Just like that." She told him.

He took off his jacket and shoes and joined her in the bed. Pulling her into his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Where were you coming from?"

"The house of the man that assaulted Aiken over a year ago. He had information, I needed." Kiera told him, shifting her head to look at him.

"What did you find?" He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I found out that Aiken killed his wife and child. The wife had a caesarean and they both died but he did manage to make Aiken partially deaf in one ear. I could make that work for me." Kiera explained to him.

Shadow nodded and leant his head against hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. "You worried me today."

"I know." She muttered, slowly closing her eyes.

"Be careful, for me?" He asked.

"I'll try my best, for you, Shadow." Kiera yawned but then continued.

"I promise." His hold on her tightened and he closed his eyes. _When I first met you, I never thought you'd be this important to me_ , Shadow thought as he closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wings**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

It's early January and the snow and coldness is slipping. Kiera's already got a lot of information on Aiken, but she needed to watch him. Know his attitude, movements and how he acts. She needed to know him and how his mind works. She need to know this so she could unravel him, make him crack if she had to. She had gotten the tickets for the Restaurant and bar convention a few weeks before and now she was on her way to get a taxi to the Quays Hall building where it was being held.

His talk will start at 11:00am so she had to get going.

Kiera exited the house, she got a call on her phone. Amy, she quickly answered. "Make it quick."

" _Hello to you, too, Kiera._ " Amy greeted and Kiera could feel her eye roll.

"I'm busy trying to get a taxi."

" _Aiken business?_ " She asked.

"Yes, don't worry about a thing. I got it handled."

" _Including Shadow?_ " Kiera knew she was happy about that.

"I wish you would stop with that." Kiera mumbled into the phone.

" _I saw him kiss you at Christmas, there's definitely something going on there._ "

"It's something but only something."

" _That doesn't make any sense, Kiera!_ "

"It does to me."

" _So?_ "

"Right now, it's something and I like it the way it is now." Kiera told her and it wasn't exactly the truth. She could tell Shadow wanted something more but is reluctant to say it just yet. She had a feeling, he would soon.

" _That's adorable._ " Kiera pulled her phone away and then called a taxi, and hopped in.

"The Quays Hall, please." She told the driver and he drove off. Kiera then returned to her phone call with Amy.

" _Sounds like you're having a nice day._ " Amy said.

"Hardly. How's the little one in the oven doing?" Kiera asked, referring to the baby.

" _Kicking like no tomorrow, I swear it's more Sonic than me._ " Kiera could hear her giggle.

"I bet, how are you feeling?" Kiera asked as she looked out of the car window.

" _Like a whale, my belly keeps on growing and growing._ " Kiera chuckled.

"All good then?"

" _Yeah, all good. Be careful, Kiera._ " Amy warned her.

"Yeah, I will." With that, Kiera hung up the phone.

She sat in the taxi in silence, she only has ten minutes left of the ride to the Quays Hall. She would only be there for an hour, that's how long his talk lasts. She would get wanted she needed and go. Be careful, she promised and she will keep that promise. The taxi came to a stop and Kiera paid the driver. She thanked him as she got out the taxi. Kiera walked to the entrance of the hall and handed her ticket in, she walked into the Hall E and sat down at the back of the room.

Kiera was just in time to hear his talk about restaurants and bars. She wasn't really interested in it but she didn't need to be. She was watching him, nothing more. She observed Aiken as he walked into the room and made his way to the podium. He was confident in his strides and he spoke with poise and dignity. His words meant nothing to her.

Aiken spoke about the Rascal, and other businesses he is invested in. He talked about the market, alcohol licencing and employing men and women for specific jobs. It meant nothing to Kiera, none of his words do. Nothing Aiken says or does mean diddly squat to her. She watched and observed him for the whole hour. She started at her body movements and facial expressions. He was nervous, sweating a little.

Kiera glanced away from the podium and saw two of his body guards. He is even cautious at an event like this. Interesting, she thought to herself. She then looked at Aiken's ears. She could see the scarring on his left ear. It was true, he did nick him on the ear with a bullet from his pistol. His partial deafness might check out with her.

His hands clutched to the podium like it would disappear if he let go. He was anxious and nervous. _Does he know someone is after him? Someone as determined as me?_ Kiera thought, watching him intently. She looked at his eyes. They were dark and baggy. He wasn't sleeping, she concluded. _Paranoia, insomnia, anxiety. He is falling apart from the inside._ Kiera thought and smirked to herself.

 _I'm breaking him. I'm pulling at him piece by piece until he is nothing_ , she thought and watched him until his talk ended. She left in the midst of the crowd exiting. She managed to get a taxi within minutes. She ordered the driver to go to Morgan's diner. She still needed to work, and earn money. She paid the driver as he stopped in front of the diner. She got out and entered the diner.

Morgan smiled at her as she walked in. "Have fun at your get together?" Kiera nodded and gave him a sweet smile.

She wrapped the apron around her waist. "Yeah, thanks, it was really nice to see them again." She clipped the name tag 'Lucy' to her and began to wait on tables. She took down requests of meals and then delivered them until 9:00pm, and then she would go home or Shadow's apartment.

She was cleaning down the tables before she left and used that time to look over what she found out today. Aiken is breaking under what she was been doing. He knows that someone may be after him and is watching his every move, and that makes him paranoid. Kiera has figured that Aiken has upgraded on his body guards if he is that paranoid of someone taking a hit on him. The more he unravels, the better for Kiera. He'll make a mistake eventually and Kiera would take him down because of that.

His mind would be his downfall, and his downfall will be her victory. She sighed to herself as she finished up cleaning up. She left after she shift ended and went to say her goodbye to Morgan but he interrupted her.

"Hey, um, Lucy, I was wondering if you could like to have dinner with me." Morgan asked shyly, scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous and he liked her but sadly, she didn't like him at all. He was nice, he let her have this job and a place to stay in the beginning.

"I'm sorry, Morgan, I'd like to but I can't." Kiera told him, it wasn't a lie.

His eyes softened with a glint of sadness. "May I ask why?"

"I have a boyfriend." It was weird to her to call Shadow her boyfriend. It was weird to call him hers, but she didn't really think he was hers at all. He was just her someone and she liked that.

He nodded sadly but understanding. "Okay, Lucy, sorry."

Kiera gave him a slight smile and turned to the door to leave. "I hope he treats you right." Morgan added.

She looked back at him with a small smile. "He does." She then left while taking off her apron and name tag off. Kiera walked all the way back to Shadow's apartment, she felt the chill on the night. She was glad that his apartment was like a heater all the time. Perfect sleeping temperature for her. He would hold her again, and she would let him. She secretly liked that about him. His need to hold her while they slept or napped on the sofa.

She smiled to herself as she walked up to his apartment, she walked in and found him cooking dinner. He was early home and she smiled happily at him. "Hello there, Chef." She greeted as she shut the door behind her and locking it.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I knew you had a late shift at the diner so I left the prescient early so we could have dinner together."

She walked over to him and smelt what he was cooking up. A chicken stir fry. "Smells and looks delicious, Shadow." She hummed to herself. She was ready to eat it all up.

"Thanks. So, tell me all about your day?" Shadow returned his focus on the cooking food.

"I had a 'nice' conversation with Amy, she wanted to know about what was going on between me and you." Kiera began as she walked to the sofa and sat down.

"What did you tell her?" He glanced at her, wanting to know how she felt about what they had together and how she explained that to Amy.

"That we had something. Something, I like." Kiera told him with a small smile.

He smiled to himself, she liked what they had and that made him happy. "Then what happened?" Shadow asked her.

"I went to the convention and listened to Aiken go on and on about things I didn't really care about but he's cracking under the pressure I'm putting him in. I think he knows that someone is after him and he is extremely paranoid at the fact." Kiera grinned at that.

"So, you're plan, its working?" He looked at her with a smile.

"Yes." She smirked.

He added some herbs to the mix and continued to cook their dinner. "How was your shift?"

"Nothing special and as I was leaving, something happened." She decided to tell him about Morgan. She was honest with him, always.

"What was it?" He turned off the heat and looking up at her.

"Morgan asked me out on a date." She locked eyes with him as she spoke her truth.

He was silent for a moment and then asked her. "What did you say?"

"No, that I couldn't." She paused.

"That I had a boyfriend." He stared at her and said nothing.

"Is that true then? Am I your boyfriend?" He asked her. He wanted to know, he wanted her to be his girlfriend but he knew she wasn't ready for that. So, they took it slow together, emotionally.

She took a second to compose herself with his question. "I don't know. Am I your girlfriend?" She asked him.

"I wanted you to be that the second I kissed you but I knew you weren't ready for that. So, I waited for you." Shadow moved out of the kitchen and over to her. He sat down next to her. She softly brushed her hand against his and he interlocked their fingers.

"I like that you're patient with me." She whispered to him.

"I like that you're always honest with me." He whispered back to her.

He nudged her, making her look at him. She met his eyes and he leant his forehead against hers. "I like you, Kiera."

She rubbed her nose against his. "I like you, too, Shadow."

He smiled happily. "I'm your boyfriend."

Kiera met his lips with herself in a chaste kiss. "And I'm your girlfriend."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wings**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

It was nearing 3:30am and Kiera was wide awake and staring at the ceiling as Shadow lay on his back, lightly snoring away with an arm under her head. She turned her head to him and slowly shifted her body to him. She used her right hand to softly nudge at him chest.

He groaned lowly. "Hmmm."

"Shadow?" Kiera asked softly, in a low tone of voice.

He pulled her closer to him, she could tell he was still asleep but he was recognising her voice. "Kiera." He mumbled her name quietly and she smiled lightly at that.

She decided to try something. "Shadow, how would you feel if I went into the Police station 'borrowed' a bunch of weapons?"

Shadow held her tighter. "Annoyed." He muttered, sleepily.

Kiera smiled to herself, worth it, she thought. "Sleep well." She gently planted a tender kiss on his cheek and he smiled in his sleep, and his snoring continued. His snoring didn't bother her, she found it quite soothing knowing he was there when she woke up before him.

Kiera then removed herself from their tangled limbs, and out of his bed. She put her clothes on as quietly and as quickly as she possibly could. She had a plan in motion in her mind. A few little loose ends need tying up before her showdown with Aiken. She needed to get this done so she could ease her mind, body and soul for the time being.

Kiera slipped jeans and a shirt on as well as her combat boots, and she left the apartment in more or less the early hours of the morning. She took an empty brown rucksack with her. It was dark, still too dark for anyone to be up. _The perfect opportunity_ , Kiera thought to herself as she exited the apartment building and made her way to the Police Station. Shadow would be pissed off at her when he would eventually find out about her 'borrowing' from the police but at the end of the day she would return them back. She had to grab a few things, some things that could get her arrested and charged with criminal charges. She'll be in and out in minutes. They won't miss a thing.

Kiera moved swiftly through yellowy, dimly lit streets. It was spring but was still cold during the night, it didn't bother her too much as she was normally in bed next to Shadow, and he was a cuddler, surprisingly. It was always quite warm in that apartment and she wasn't exactly complaining. She loved the warmth, it made it easier for her to sleep and just all around at ease.

She moved through the streets then came face to face with the Police station. Of course, there were officers on duty. She needed to get past them before she got into the shed they kept their tactical weapons. She needed a few of those if her plan went south on her. She would need to protect herself and Shadow from Aiken and his men if it came to that. She was glad that Shadow's motorbike could reach high speeds, they would need a good escape plan if need be.

She moved around the back of the building. The guard wasn't exactly paying attention, he was reading a magazine and having food. _The graveyard shift must really suck_ , she thought to herself as she phased past the gate and the guard. Kiera walked around and looked at her surroundings. She saw the back exit and headed to it. Her hand clasped the door handle, turned and pulled. It was unlocked, much to her surprise.

Kiera entered the building and she met a crossroads with no sides. She would needed to guess or rather look back in her memory from the last time she was here. When she exited the interrogation room with Shadow, she made a mental note of everything that she saw knowing that she would be back there at some point. She was right about that. She noticed the Mobius Police Department's emblem with fallen officer's names and badges on the wall not too far from the interrogation room she was in.

Kiera was now viewing that same emblem at the opposite end of the hall. That was one area eliminated. She just needed to choose to go left or to go to the right. It was more than an estimated guess now. She needed to fast now. An officer could walk around the corner at any second. She went with her instincts and went with left.

She moved quickly and quietly down the hallway she chose. She found the evidence room with the door left ajar. She knew they kept DNA samples and files from previous and on-going cases in there, and sometimes weapons were kept in there if there were any found in that particular case. Kiera wasn't as familiar with the cases to know which field of evidence she needed with the specific tactical weapons.

Kiera moved past the evidence room and went down the hallway. The next room she found was the riot room. Where they kept the riot gear for the officers to be used to restrain large crowds that cause riots and such. She didn't need any of that so she kept moving. Kiera had to make another choice: left or right. Her instincts told her to go right, so she did.

She smirked to herself when she found the weapon storage. She grasped the door handle, and turned it. Her smirk dropped to a frown when it was locked. She needed to find the key and she was sure it was tied to an officer's hip. Kiera turned away from the door and looked around where she was. If she went to go find the key, she would need land markers to find her way back to the door.

She found an image of the precinct being honoured by the governor of Mobius. She used that, and then turned right again down the hallway. Another marker was found but she was careful as she turned corners. She listened for footsteps at each corner. Kiera really didn't want to get arrested again and have Shadow bail her out, and be annoyed at her even more.

She soon found the keys and the officer that went along with it. She needed to distract him from his post somehow. Kiera crouched down and moved into the room to where the officer couldn't see her. He was sat down at a tall desk with the key on the side of it. She carefully took her steps methodically toward the officer and the key.

Kiera immediately froze in her crouch when another officer came into the room but he didn't see her. She was definitely too lucky for her own good. "Reyes! Herrmann found footprints around back. He thinks someone might've have made the slip on him."

The officer known as Reyes groaned at what the other officer called to him. He got up from his desk and followed the voice out. "It's probably just some kid!" Reyes called back to the other officer.

Kiera moved to the desk and took the set of keys he had. She left quickly and started to head all the way back to weapon storage. She used the land markers she found but in reverse. It was an easy system she had grown fond of and it helped her in situations like this.

She passed the image of the governor and knelt down at the door. Kiera pictured the shape of the key that would fit and then brought the keys up in her line of vision. She eliminated the ones that were too big and clunky for the lock. She was left with three keys in the end. The first one wouldn't completely fit into the keyhole, she tried the second key and it was a perfect fit. She unlocked the door and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

The officers were out and about, looking for someone. Her, to be specific. Kiera stared at all the weapons admiringly with a smile upon her face. She dropped the brown rucksack to the floor, opening it. She grabbed two military grade switch blades, small hand guns and pistols to carry. She zipped up the bag and slipped it up and over her shoulders to carry quickly out on her back.

Kiera pressed her ear against door to hear if any officers were near or walking past. She heard small footsteps and waited for them to disappear. She removed the key for the weapon storage from the set and put it into her pocket. The next time she'll be in this room would be to return the weapons she 'borrowed' without permission.

It went silent for several minutes, so she took that as an all clear and headed out of the room, locking it behind her and then shoving the key back into her pocket. She walked back to Reyes' desk and returned the set of keys to its previous spot. With that, she walked out the front door. They were around the back, following her foot prints so it was safe for her to go as she pleased.

Kiera walked into the alley opposite the police station and found her way back to Shadow's apartment. It was only a fifteen minute walk for her. Ten, if she ran but she wasn't exactly in the mood for a run. She was sure that Shadow was still asleep, he's the one to sleep deeply all throughout the night. She liked that, she could easily grab a drink in the middle of the night if she wanted to without disturbing him at all. Although, he was always in a cuddly mood when they went to bed and even after sex. He would hold her close to him while he caught his breath and she would hold his hand, rubbing her thumb over top of his, tenderly.

She smiled to herself at the thought, she moved quickly as she reached the apartment building. Kiera hiked up the sets of staircases until she found his apartment. She entered the apartment, locking it behind her.

It was now nearing 5:00am and Kiera headed into the guest bedroom and hid the brown rucksack full of weapons under the bed and she changed back into the pyjamas she was wearing when she went to bed with him before. Kiera left the guest room and entered Shadow's bedroom, and she panicked slightly as he was waking up.

"Where did you go?" He grumbled as he leant up on his forearms.

Kiera got back into the bed. "A drink of water." She lied.

He hummed, accepting that answer and laid back down, and she snuggled back into his arms and he pulled her closer by her waist. She rested her head against his chest and he snaked his arm in the dip of her waist. Their legs intertwined with each other in a comfortable position.

Shadow drifted off into sleep again while holding Kiera close to him. "I love you." He mumbled. As he began his light snoring, she was in mid-panic mode because of that. _He's sleepy and dopey, he doesn't mean it. He won't remember if he said that to me or not in the morning. It will be okay, he'll forget_. She thought to herself, hopefully. If he loved her, she wasn't so sure that she could say it back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wings**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Shadow and Kiera were in the living room of his apartment. She was going through the plan with him, and the weapons they have and weapons that he doesn't know about just yet. She was going to tell him about the weapons she 'borrowed' from the police station but he'll see them eventually and she is expecting a call from Amy. Kiera told her the date when she was going to take out Aiken, and she wanted to call her on that day to make sure everything is going to be okay.

It was February, and the day they were both going to Brooklyn Heights to dispose of Aiken, most likely without his knowledge of being assassinated. Successfully, this time. Kiera wasn't going to leave Brooklyn Heights without knowing he is dead, or seeing his dead body. She was going to see the life drain out of his eyes and her face would have been the last thing he would ever see, and she was okay with that.

Shadow was cleaning the rifle he 'borrowed' for Kiera a while back. While Kiera was cooking up breakfast for them both before they left when Amy rang, and Kiera put the phone on speaker phone.

Kiera answered it. "You're on speaker with me and Shadow, Amy."

" _Hi, Shadow!_ " She greeted.

He smiled. "Morning, Rose." He continued the clean the rifle and pack up the bullets.

" _I'm worried about what is going to happen today, Kiera._ " Amy told them with a sigh.

"I thought you might be, Amy, but remember who you are talking to. Everything will be fine. Aiken will be gone, and there will be no threat to you and your child." Kiera reassured her.

" _What if something goes wrong? What if you both get hurt because of me?_ " Amy fretted, her mind going everywhere with possibilities of what could and could not happen.

"I always have a back-up plan, Amy." Kiera told her and that gave her some comfort.

" _Okay but what if-_ "Amy began sadly.

"If anything did happen to me, or Shadow, we'll be fine. We're always fine." Shadow nodded. It was a small comfort but it helped Amy calm her nerves down. Kiera knew that those worrying feelings would return as time passed throughout the day.

" _Okay, okay. Where is it you're going to, again?_ " Amy asked with a small sigh.

"Brooklyn Heights." Shadow answered as he packed up the rifle into a bag that Kiera could carry on the back of his motorcycle.

" _Sure. Just be careful and come back in one piece, please?_ " Amy pleaded to them, rubbing her hand across her large baby bump, feeling the kicks from the baby. That calmed her.

"Of course, Rose." Shadow answered her, zipping up the bag that held the rifle and the bullets.

" _Promise?_ " Amy asked them both.

"Rose, I promise." Shadow stood up and helped Kiera with breakfast as she needed to get something, the secret weapons she hid in the guest room.

" _Kiera, do you promise you'll come back alive and no fake death bullshit again?_ " Kiera smirked.

"Language." She warned her but then continued.

"But, yes, I do promise." Kiera told her with a small smile.

" _Be careful, you two._ " Amy then hung up the phone. Kiera left the kitchen and living room to the guest room.

Shadow was confused at what she was doing but continued to make their breakfast. Kiera pulled the brown rucksack from out of the bed and walked back into the living room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, and watched her put the bag on the coffee table and unzip it.

His eyes widened as he saw her pull out a handgun. "Where did you get those?" He put their full English breakfast on two separate plates and walked over to her, putting it down on the coffee table away from the brown rucksack.

"Police station." She said bluntly.

"The police station? When?" He asked annoyed, she knew he wouldn't be happy with her when he eventually found out – meaning now.

"A couple of weeks ago." Kiera was honest as she remembered that night. The same night when he said he loved her sleepily but he didn't mention it days later so she assumed he forgot he even did that.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He sighed as he sat down.

"Yes." She sat down in front of her plate, beside him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "When?"

"Now." Kiera gave him a smirk and then dug into her breakfast.

He chuckled and shook his head, and began to dig into his breakfast with her. They finished their breakfast and then headed down the long flights of stairs with the brown rucksack and the rifle. They got down to the garages and Kiera waited for Shadow to open up his own garage and get his motorcycle out of it so they could get on the road already.

Kiera put on the brown rucksack on first and then slung the bag that held the rifle around her neck, securing it. Shadow brought out his motorcycle and halted it for a moment so Kiera could get on. She lifted herself onto it and snaked her arms around his waist, to hold on to him.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked her, shifting his head to the side to look at her.

Kiera nodded. "Yeah, I am. Are you?" She returned the question to him as he revved up the motorcycle.

"I would have loved a bit longer in bed with you." He mumbled but loud enough for Kiera to hear.

She smirked. "Me too." And they set off.

The motorcycle waved out of the parking structure of the apartment building and slid into the streets. Shadow swayed the motorcycle throughout the streets, around corners and overtaking cars that were in their way. The faster they were, the faster they could get to Brooklyn Heights before Aiken within speed limits, of course. He was still a detective for the Mobius Police Department after all. He booked a couple of days off before hand, this day being one of them.

Their drive would last an estimated forty minutes and Kiera wasn't amused by that fact but they were going through it together. They went from the city streets into a less populated town and then into country side roads, then back into a village and it continued be more of a town than a city. Kiera secretly liked the look of the towns and villages they passed. It was calm at times but sometimes she liked the smell of food as they roared passed them.

The sign for Brooklyn Heights came into view, and it was an estate with a series of shops at the beginning of the town. Pubs, shopping store, hairdressers, and an estate agents. It was the same estate agents that Aiken was heading to. Shadow parked just passed the estate agents and Kiera got off of the motorcycle.

She stared at the large, open windows of the estate agents, and turned away from it. She looked at the shops and pubs opposite it. The first one was a shop, out of the question. She needed height and the right angle. The shop only had one of those: height. Kiera looked over to the pub next to the shop. This could work, Kiera thought to herself.

She went back to Shadow to inform him. "We have to get to the roof of that pub over there." She motioned to the building and he nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Wave your flashy badge at the owner so we can get in, and hide your bike." Kiera told him and he nodded.

"Okay, but it's not a flashy badge." She just stared at him, not phased at his statement until he moved the motorcycle. He mumbled to himself as he drove his motorcycle around the back of the pub building and then walked in. Kiera sat herself down on the one of the picnic tables outside of the pub, waiting for Shadow to convince the pub owner to let them pass onto his roof for 'surveillance'.

Shadow walked out of the pub ten minutes later and walked over to Kiera once he found her. "And?" She asked.

"You owe me." He said and Kiera stood up from the picnic table.

She smirked. "I'm sure you'll be a happy boy when I pay back the favour." And she walked past him and into the pub.

He groaned and leant his head up to the sky. "This woman is driving me insane." He grunted and then followed her straight into the pub. He walked past her and led her up to the roof. It took only a few minutes to get up there. Shadow thanked the owner and told him not to mention this to anyone and he said he wouldn't tell anyone.

So, they set up their nest. Kiera emptied the rifle from the bag it was contained in, and set up its stand. She angled the rifle down towards the estate agents. It was the perfect viewpoint for her. She could see anything and everything that could possibly go down in that estate agents building. Shadow slid the bullets into the rifle, while Kiera unzipped the brown rucksack and pulled out the two handguns from before, two military switch blades and two small pistols for the both of them, as well as a hoard of bullets.

Kiera passed him a handgun, a switch blade and a pistol to him. She hid her handgun on the small of her back, the small pistol in her sock and the switchblade up her sleeve. Safety precautions if anything goes south on her and Shadow. He did the same.

"You kind of left this a bit late, don't you think?" Shadow brought up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiera stared at him with a slight glare.

He looked at her. "I'm saying that Rose is due in a couple of weeks."

She still glared at him. "Don't you think I know that? It is all a part of the plan."

"Which one? You seem to have a lot of them." He said, looking down at the street below them.

"Is this about my plan for Aiken? Or my plan for us?" Kiera moved her eyes from him and to the estate agents. There was an SUV parked beside it, she noted.

Shadow looked at her, and everything she was. "Both." He admitted.

"We'll talk about my plan for Aiken now, but my plan for us will come later. Okay?" She sighed.

He nodded, accepting that. "Okay."

"Good. I have waited this long until now to let Aiken think that his own plan for Amy's baby is on its way but he is also paranoid by the fact that someone is watching him AKA me." Kiera told him, taking a closer look at the SUV through the aiming glass of the rifle.

"To make him believe that he is going to win this sick game of his." Shadow concluded.

Kiera nodded and then turned her head to him. "I need you to man the rifle for a few moments." She said as she pushed herself away from the rifle and headed to the door back down into the pub.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her before moving in her spot. "Why? Where are you going?" He asked.

"When a girl's got to go, Shadow, she's got to go." She smirked. He flushed and turned his head from her, focusing on the estate agents.

"If I don't come back in five minutes. Come for me." Kiera told him and he nodded.

She left and Shadow manned the rifle as she said. He has been on a few stake outs to know that this could take a while. He watched the building and he only saw the staff moving about from time to time, nothing interesting to report to Kiera when she comes back. He was timing her from the moment she left his side on the roof. The second it hit five minutes, he was going after her. No matter what the circumstances or situation.

He gripped the rifle and then let go of it. "That's it. I'm going to get her." He grunted and left the rifle and headed down the stairs, all the way down to the bottom floor of the pub. He checked the toilets, knocking on the female toilet door. No answer. He left the pub and looked around for her.

Shadow moved to the right and found rubbish tossed everywhere, the bin had been kicked by someone. He took a closer look and saw a figure. On the ground, he moved closer and saw it was Kiera.

Kiera was lay on the ground, blood and bruises around her forehead. She was unconscious. He knelt down and nudged her to wake her up. "C'mon, Kiera, wake up." He spoke to her but she didn't wake up.

A shadow cast over him, and the next thing he saw was a large black boot to the face, knocking him out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wings**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Shadow groaned as he woke up from being unconsciousness. He raised his left hand to his face and he winced at pain. He began to sit up but he was pulled to his feet. He looked up at the person, and it was someone he recognised.

"Faker?" He groaned, blinking a couple of times to compose himself.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, we have to go." He helped drag Shadow out of the alleyway and to his car.

Shadow pulled back from him. "Kiera. I have to find her. Aiken's men, I think they took her."

Sonic sighed. He didn't exactly like Kiera but she was trying to save his family, and he had to admire her for that although that he wanted to be one to save their family. "Alright, we'll put a plan in motion but we need to get to Ames."

Shadow stopped and stared at him. "Rose is here?" He wasn't happy at hearing that.

Sonic nodded, not amused. "She was constantly worried about you two, so she guilt tripped me into taking her here." Shadow nodded and followed Sonic back to his car, where Amy was waiting for them.

Amy gasped as she saw the state Shadow was in. "Shadow! What happened to you?" She hurriedly walked to where he was.

"Aiken's men, and you're not supposed to be here." Shadow frowned at her as he rubbed his neck, wincing at the forming bruise.

Amy sighed. "I was worried! For good reason." She argued as she pointed to his injuries.

Shadow turned to Sonic, a determined glint in his eyes. "The plan for getting Kiera out of there alive."

Sonic nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "So Aiken's men took Kiera because she's after him so there's a good chance that he'll kill her or do something worse to her."

Shadow scowled at him. "Don't you think I know that?" He snarled. He wanted to go in there guns blazing, get Kiera out of there and leave, making sure she's safe. He wanted her safe, in his arms and at their apartment. He just wanted to wake up and see her there, fast asleep and calm but he couldn't have that right now. He was hell bent on saving her now.

"Aiken was here for a house, right?" Sonic asked.

Shadow wasn't amused. "And?" He groaned, he was itching to move.

"Now, where do you think he'd be holding her?" Sonic smirked.

Kiera's head twitched as her eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she rose from her unconscious state and her first thought was to look for Shadow. She looked around the room, she was alone and there was no sign of Shadow anywhere. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were also tied together. She couldn't feel the gun in the small of her back or the pistol in her sock but she wasn't sure about switch blade.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." One of Aiken's men walked into the room she was in. it was a basement of sorts. There were empty boxes but nothing more than that. She didn't say anything back to them, she only stared up at them.

"What? Cat got you tongue?" He said with a smirk as she knelt down in front of her.

Bad move, she thought as she used the strength to kick him in the face with both of her feet. He fell backwards on his ass, yelling out in pain. "You bitch!" He snarled at her, standing up to his feet, clenching and raising his fist to her. Kiera glared at him, urging him on.

"Don't lay a hand on her, Evans." Aiken's lackey stopped, straightened up and turned to the voice.

It was Aiken.

"Sir." He acknowledged his boss and his head hung low.

Kiera held her own, maintaining her silence. Aiken walked closer to Kiera and looked over at Evans. "Leave."

He took a step towards Aiken. "But, sir." He began to argue with him.

Aiken glared at him. "I said leave." His lackey nodded and left the room slowly, closing the door behind him.

Aiken turned his attention to Kiera, and she never left his eyes. They were cool, steel grey. He stared at her, never talking. He would circle her, taking her in. They didn't say anything to her for minutes on end. She wouldn't say anything to him, she knew what she would say to him. Kiera would smirk as she said she would kill him the moment she got out of her restraints but she knew saying that would bring nothing but trouble for her. More trouble than what she was in now.

Aiken kept his distance. He seemed to know what she was capable of and more. He looked down at her. "You have that dark quality about you." He began.

He moved around her, looking into her eyes. "I can tell you've been through a lot. I can see it in your eyes. You've come face to face with demons and you've conquered them but can you do that again?" It was like he knew that she was going to kill him.

She remained silent. "You're smart and I like you for it. I like your mind." Aiken tilted his head at her.

"Do you want to know how I found out that you were after me?" Aiken smirked.

Silence. He continued. "Well, Anthony met a really sexy woman called Vicki at the Gala, and then he saw her again at my talk at the Quays Hall." He was loving this, taunting her, belittling her.

"One is random, two is a coincidence and, well, three is a pattern." He smirked down at her.

She glared up at him, she used her left hand to feel for the military grade switch blade in her right sleeve. She wasn't worried for her safety. She knew that Shadow would come for her, if Aiken didn't get to him first. She knew that much but if he did have Aiken, she would have to use some drastic measures to get them both out of here alive.

"I got to hand it to you, Vicki, or whatever your name is, you hand me going for a moment or two. I had to double up my protection because of you." She found some pride in that.

"However, you have lost this little game of yours. I will claim that child and I don't care if the mother dies or not. That child will be mine even if I have to kill you to get it." Aiken smirked full of pride at her.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Multiple shots rang out from outside the room she was in. _Shadow_ , she thought to herself and then smiled. Aiken saw that and pulled her harshly to her feet and growled in her face. "Who in the hell is that?" He ordered.

It was Kiera's turn to smirk. "My boyfriend." As she said that, someone kicked in the door. Another shot rang out and Aiken yelled out, letting Kiera out of his grasp and fall to the ground.

She looked up and was completely shocked at what she saw. Amy with a gun. _She shot Aiken in the leg_ , she thought and then smirked to herself. Shadow came in after her as well as Sonic. He held Amy, making sure she was okay.

Aiken was on the floor, holding onto his leg in pain. He scrambled on the floor to get to his feet. "You little bitch." He gasped in ultimate and indefinite pain in his neck.

Kiera pulled herself out of her restraints and stabbed viciously into his jugular. She pressed her fingers against the other side of his throat. "Language in front of the baby." She whispered into his ear, she felt his pulse drop until there was nothing left and then pulled the blade out, leaving his lifeless body to drop on the cold, stone floor.

Shadow rushed to Kiera and checked her over for injuries. "I'm fine, Shadow. I'd actually like to get out of here." She chuckled and he smiled at her as he made sure she was okay.

"I was worried." He said as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I know." She smiled at him sweetly.

"I would, uh, like to get out of here, too, since my water just broke." Amy said as she held onto her baby bump.

"What?!" The three of them exclaimed, their eyes full of shock then panic.

"It's early!" Kiera moved over to Amy to help her out of the house with Shadow and Sonic following behind them.

"I know!" Amy whimpered. Sonic took her hand and helped her out of the house and to the car.

Kiera turned to Shadow. "Follow us on your bike." He nodded and headed to the pub, quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wings**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Rushing, Kiera helped Amy into the passenger seat as Sonic got into the driver's seat. Shadow packed up the rifle and started up his bike, and was driving his way to their car. Kiera closed the passenger door and jumped into the back of the car. Sonic started up the car and Kiera rolled the window down to talk to Shadow as he rose up to them.

"Follow us, quickly and don't arrest us for going past the speed limit. Kind of on restricted time." Kiera smirked as Sonic drove off, slowly raising the miles per hour meter as he drove out of Brooklyn Heights. Shadow drove his motorcycle beside their car.

"Right!" Shadow called, revving up the engine. Kiera redirected her attention on Amy, leaning into the front and into Amy's area. She quickly took Kiera's hand, squeezing it.

"It hurts, Kiera." She whimpered, throwing her head back, her eyes shut.

Kiera softly rubbed her shoulder with her other hand. "It will do when you're pushing a baby out." She smiled, trying to make her laugh.

Amy giggled and then cried out in pain. "Ow, ow! Please, don't make me laugh!" She sobbed.

Kiera looked over at Sonic. "You better put the peddle to the metal." He nodded and pushed his foot down, hitting the speed limit on the country roads.

Amy gripped the hell out of Kiera's hand, the pain seemed to get bigger and closer together. Kiera noticed this by the squeezing of her hand. She focussed all of her attention on Amy and her contractions.

"Amy, the next time you have a contraction. Warn me, so I can time it until the next contraction." Kiera ordered her and she nodded quickly.

Amy clasped Kiera's hand once again. "Now." She told Kiera, letting her know when her contraction started. In her head, she began to time the contraction Amy had. Amy held onto her hand as she took deep and slow breaths. She was going to give birth and she knew that it was going to hurt like a motherfucker. Sonic was going to be with her all the time and so was Kiera, and she was excited to see what gender her baby would come to be. She couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms for the very first time.

"Oh, God, here comes another one." She cried, clutching her hand one again. She was sure she heard her finger bones cracking. She looked at Kiera's face and saw that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Kiera? Oh, God." She sobbed through the pain.

Kiera turned to Sonic and with a straight face she said: "Pull over, Sonic."

He glanced at her like she was crazy. "What? No! We're going to the hospital!" He exclaimed as he drove even faster with Shadow following them on his motorcycle.

"We don't have the time. Pull. The. Car. Over. Now." Kiera glared at Sonic.

He gulped and nodded. He slowed down the car to a stop and so did Shadow. Shadow parked his motorcycle, he got off and headed to Kiera. "What's happened?" He asked her worriedly as she got out of the car.

"The baby is coming faster than we thought. We won't make it to the hospital." Kiera told him as she pulled her hair back and tied up in a high pony tail. She opened Amy's car door and helped her out.

She held her baby bump in pain. Kiera made her sit down the grass, hidden by the car. Shadow followed behind her. "We're not qualified to deliver a baby on the side of the road!" He revealed to her.

"You might not be." She muttered as she kneeled in front of Amy.

Amy fretted. "You know how to deliver a baby?!" She threw her head back.

Kiera turned her head to Sonic. "Yes, now, hold her." He nodded and rushed to Amy's side, taking her hands, and now she is crushing his hand to pieces as the contractions get closer every three minutes.

She glanced at Shadow. "Get the blankets from the car." Shadow nodded and ran to the trunk of the car. He opened it up and pulled three of the blankets out. He rushed back to Kiera, handing them to her.

Kiera placed a blanket under Amy and then one over her thighs. She was going to use the last blanket to wrap up the baby. Shadow knelt down to Kiera. "Where do you want me?"

"I need you to let Amy crush your hand." She smirked and he rolled his eyes. Shadow moved over to the over side of Amy and took her hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you want, Rose. I can take it." She nodded and took his hand.

Amy locked eyes with Kiera. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked, doubtful and scared.

She gave her a comforting smile, reassuring her. "I actually helped deliver my youngest brother with my father."

Amy smiled at her and nodded, then winced in pain, squeezing both Sonic's and Shadow's hands tightly. Kiera pushed up her baby doll dress but covered her legs with the blanket. She then checked how far along she was. Four fingers, she was ready. Kiera pushed her legs back further.

"It's time. The baby is crowning. I need you to push, Amy." Amy nodded, gripping at the boys' hands. She closed her eyes tightly and began her first push. She cried out at the severe pain she was feeling as she was pushing out her baby and bringing it into the world.

She pushed another time but Kiera stopped her. "The shoulder is stuck. I need you pull your legs further back so you can widen the pelvis." She pushed her legs back, and Sonic and Shadow held them as far back as they could without hurting Amy.

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Can I push again?" She cried and Kiera nodded. Another push, and she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"It hurts, Kiera! I can't!" Amy cried out, leaning her head back, her chest heaving up and down.

Sonic made her look at him. "Hey, Ames, you are so strong and I love you so much. You can do this, I believe in you." Amy smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you, too, Sonic." She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Amy returned her sights on Kiera and she nodded.

"You good?" Kiera asked and Amy smiled at her through her pain.

"I want to see my baby." Kiera nodded, and Amy pushed as hard as she could, crying out her pain. She pushed again and again but stopped when she heard that magical cry.

Kiera smiled down at the baby she now held in her arms. She quickly wrapped the baby into the blanket. Amy sat up, Shadow and Sonic slowly let her hands and legs go. Amy still had tears in her eyes.

She whimpered. "What is it?" She asked with a sniffle.

Kiera looked up at her with a sweet smile. "It's a boy."

Amy smiled happily and cried even more. "Can I hold him?" Kiera nodded and slowly, and gently handed the new born baby boy to his mother. Amy cradled the boy in her arms and Sonic held her as they admiringly stared at their baby boy. Shadow smiled down at the boy as he cried but it was adorable sound to their ears.

Shadow looked at Amy and Sonic. "So, what's his name?"

Amy looked up from her baby boy to Sonic then to Kiera. "Benjamin. His name is Benjamin. After your brother, Kiera."

She smiled but Amy then noticed Kiera's shifty eyes. "What?"

Kiera scratched the back of her neck. "My brother was actually called Benedict."

Amy's face dropped. "O-Oh." She felt entirely embarrassed.

"But, I love the name Benjamin for him. He suits it." Kiera smiled softly at them. Amy smiled at that and mouthed a 'thank you' to her, and she nodded.

Shadow moved over to Kiera, kneeling down to her before sitting down next to her. He softly kissed her cheek affectionately. "That was amazing what you did."

"Thanks." She looked up at him and smiled at him.

Shadow stared at her, and smiled lovingly at her. "I love you."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Wings**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

After Amy's body calmed down after she gave birth to the gorgeous baby boy Benjamin, Kiera helped her into the back on the car with Sonic beside her, holding Benjamin. Kiera drove the car all the way back to Mobius, and to the Hospital. They needed to make sure Benjamin and Amy were perfect and healthy. Shadow followed them on his motorcycle. He was too silent as he walked back to motorcycle as they packed themselves into the car.

Amy looked up from smiling admiringly at Benjamin to Kiera as she drove the car. "He loves you."

"I know." Kiera said blandly as she stared at the road.

Amy smiled sadly at her. "You said that, I heard."

Kiera nodded. "He said he loved me before."

Her eyes widened. "He did?"

"He was half asleep though, I assumed he forgot and he did." Kiera revealed to her with a sigh, keeping her attention on the road in front of her, they were nearly at Mobius Mercy Hospital.

"How did you feel when he said that? The first time." She tilted her head, asking her gently and gingerly.

"At first, I was shocked. I knew he liked me and I am his girlfriend, and I liked him too. I still do." She said, tightening her grip on the leather stirring wheel in front of her.

"And now?" She asked as she softly stroked the scruff on hair on Benjamin's chest, he cooed cutely as she did so.

"I knew he did so I was expecting it. I think I might've hurt him by saying what I said." She sighed.

"He's brooding, he'll be fine." Sonic brought up with a smirk.

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Still."

"Do you love him?" Amy asked her genuinely but Kiera didn't say anything to her. The whole car journey to Mobius Mercy Hospital was in utter and complete silence but the sweet sounds coming from Benjamin made Kiera smile every now and then. It made her remember when Benedict was first born, she was there for every one of his firsts. His first sit, his first crawl, his first stand, his first steps and even his first words which happened to be her name. It was an adorably cute abridged version of her name but it made her cry, a little bit.

Shadow rode his motorcycle behind their car in a devastating silence. His mind was on Kiera. He said he loved her and she said she knew. She only said she knew, she didn't say she loved him back and that made a crack in his heart. He knew that she liked him or maybe she was distracted by the fact that she just delivered a baby all by herself. He wanted to believe that. He'd talk to her when she was alone with him. He needed to know how she was feeling about him. About them and their relationship.

The first time he knew he was in love with her was the moment she went missing. When Aiken's men took her. His heart dropped and his adrenaline went haywire. He needed to find her and keep her from harm even if he had to give up his life to do so. The moment she entered his life over five years ago, he changed. He knew he did. It was something about Kiera that reminded him of someone he lost a long time ago. There was something in her eyes that was gentle, full of pride but there was something dark that interested him.

Now, he knew about that darkness. It was her family. She would kill for her family and she did. She killed the Commander and now she killed Aiken, for her new family. Now, she is Aunt Kiera and she has a cute little nephew to spoil. That darkness was now faded but not completely, it will always be there but Shadow felt he was beginning to know the woman before the tragedy struck her and her family – and he loved that woman.

He was going to tell her that every day, whether she liked it or not.

Kiera drove into the city of Mobius and swung the car into Mobius Mercy Hospital's car park. She parked the car, jumped out the car. Opening up the door to let Sonic out so he could help Amy out the car with Benjamin in her arms. Shadow parked up his motorcycle next to their car. He jumped off and locked eyes with Kiera as they walked into the entrance way of the hospital.

'Later' she mouthed to him and he nodded. He was at ease knowing that they would talk about what he said to her and about what she felt for him as well. Kiera went in first and called for a doctor.

"Hey! Doc, a woman just gave birth on the side of the road." The doctor nodded and walked toward Amy and her baby, and he ordered post-natal nurses to take care of Amy and her baby boy. They took Amy to the maternity ward and found her a room for her and Benjamin.

The nurses checked over Benjamin and found nothing wrong with him. He was in perfect health. A nurse looked over Amy, and found everything was fine with her. The nurses softly dressed Benjamin in a blue onesie and put him in a small soft bed next to Amy's. Sonic watched softly as they brought Benjamin over, as he sat down next to Amy in the bed she was in.

Kiera and Shadow stood in the doorway, watching her and Sonic and little Benjamin. They smiled lovingly at the new family. He glanced down at her hand, and gently interlocked his fingers with hers. Kiera looked over at him and smiled. She leaned up and kisses his cheek.

"I do love you." She whispered softly to him. His eyes widened and looked at her, surprised but happy all the same. He smiled at her happily and cupped her cheek, bringing her in for a kiss. She met his lips in the middle and their shared a loving and long kiss.

"There's a baby in the room, guys." Sonic smirked at them.

Kiera pulled away with a smile, looking over at them. "If I didn't say it before: congratulations."

Amy smiled lovingly at her with a cheeky glint in her eyes. "Thank you, Aunt Kiera." She didn't roll her eyes this time but only returned the smile.

"I'm going to get a coffee, anyone want anything?" Kiera asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I'll take water." Amy smiled.

"Coffee." Sonic told her with a smile. Kiera nodded and made her way out of the maternity ward and into the canteen. She saw the doctor she called by the coffee machine. She walked towards him.

He glanced at her. "You're the woman who brought the home birthed baby and mother in?" Kiera nodded and took a hold of a Styrofoam cup and put it under the nozzle.

She pressed the button for 'coffee'. "Yeah but it wasn't exactly at home more on the side of the road."

"The side of the road? Wow." The doctor smiled at her, impressed.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope. I guess I'm a part-time waitress at a diner." He was even more impressed.

"How did you pull off a home birth?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she watched the coffee fill up the cup. She took another cup and filled it with water, remembering what Amy and Sonic wanted.

"I helped my father when my mother couldn't make it to the hospital for my baby brother." Kiera answered, holding both of the full cups in her hands, she found the different temperatures conflicting in each hand.

"Very impressive. I hope you consider taking a look into a medical practise." The doctor smiled at her and walked away from her, and out of the canteen. He glanced at her.

"Hmm." Kiera hummed at the thought of actually taking up medicine. She never pictured herself as a doctor, nurse or in any sort of medical practise as a job. She was content with taking orders, presenting food and drink to customers, and cleaning tables. She didn't even think of doing anything other than that.

She can legally return to being Kiera the Lone Wolf, not Lucy and definitely not Vicki. She would get that house she wanted, and do whatever she wanted now that there was no threat to anyone she cared about especially little Benjamin. She wouldn't let anyone touch a little hair on his head. He was too innocent and precious, he wasn't even a day old and she was swearing to protect him.

Kiera exited the canteen and headed back to the maternity ward, and into Amy's room. She entered the room and saw Shadow exchange something with Sonic. Sonic now held that something, and that made Kiera suspicious of the activity she just saw.

She handed the cup of water to Amy and she thanked her. Kiera handed the cup of coffee to Sonic. He thanked her also and looked over at Shadow. He nodded to him. Shadow moved over to Kiera and took her hand. "Can I talk to you in private?"

She raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. *Okay then. Lead the way." They walked out of the room together and headed down the hall and saw at the end of hallway was a closet.

"I did just give you my declaration of love and everything but we're not going to have sex in a closet." Kiera said not impressed.

Shadow blushed and turned to Kiera. "That's, uh, not it but if you're offering?" He smirked.

"Keep it in your pants, mister." She nudged him.

He chuckled. "I needed to get you out of the room." He explained to her.

She stopped walking and turned to him, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

In Amy's room, she stared lovingly at Benjamin sleeping peacefully in his little cot beside her bed. Sonic was in the chair beside her bed, he took a deep breath before taking her hand in his.

She looked over at him and smiled. "He looks like you, doesn't he?" He nodded.

He smiled happily. "He has your eyes though." She smiled sweetly at that.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Ames?" He began.

"Yeah, baby?" She asked.

"I love you so much, you know that. I'm so happy that we have this family that we have and I'm glad that you're both okay especially since Kiera was the one that helped you give birth to the little guy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Benjamin, and I'd Kiera is a part of that I'm cool with that. I'll grow to like Aunt Kiera. I'll love you through everything and anything, you know that also." Amy gasped, with tears in her eyes as he began to get on one knee with a small navy box in his hand.

He opened up the box and it held a gorgeous opal stone within a silver ring. It was Amy to a T. "What I am trying to say is, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me, Ames?" He smiled up at her but his heart was racing on the inside. He was nervous but he knew she would say yes.

Small tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh God, yes. Of course, I will marry you!" Her smile was so big it almost hurt, she watched happy with excitement as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She stared at the ring lovingly, she adored it. It was perfect to her. She was now a mother and a fiancée. Everything was perfect in her life. "It's so beautiful, Sonic. I love it and I love you and Benjamin so much. God, I can't even tell you how much I love the two of you." She giggled through her happy tears. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about the baby and the engagement.

Although, Kiera and Shadow are in that closet getting freaky. It will be a crazy but gorgeous wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wings**

 **Chapter Twenty**

It was the big day. It was the day that Amy was going to marry Sonic, and become his wife and she was so happy. No cold feet or anything like that. This was the happiest day of her life, next to the day she gave birth to Benjamin.

It has nearly been two years since that day. She wanted him to be there and old enough. She picked out a cute little tuxedo for him, and he looked so adorably handsome. Amy had help though from all her girls. Her bridesmaids Rouge, Blaze and Cream, and her maid of honour Kiera.

After Aiken, Amy saw a gentleness in Kiera when she was with Benjamin. She spoiled him with affection and love, especially a cute little wolf teddy. He always slept with it and took it everywhere with him. Even to the wedding.

Amy loved the two interact with each other and she saw the link between Benjamin and Benedict for Kiera. She lost her family and now she was a part of this one. Benjamin made Kiera happy and that made Amy happy. Plus, Shadow was there to make Kiera happy as well and he did.

Amy smiled happily to herself as she looked in the mirror in front of her. She wore a beautiful strapless, fish tail white wedding dress. It was simple but elegant. She loved it the first time she saw it and so did her bridesmaids and maid of honour.

She was worried about Kiera not making it to her wedding as her and Shadow went on holiday together to Athens, Rome. It was a romantic and quiet break they both needed and wanted together. Kiera made it with a lot of time to spare and she was happy to be there.

Kiera sat on one of the chairs in the changing room, as was Rouge, Cream and Blaze. Her own dress was chosen by Amy, it wasn't anything amazing, it was just simple and clean. A rose red, knee length pencil dress. All the bridesmaids wore one.

"Nervous?" Kiera asked crossing one leg over the other, playing with a silver heart locket necklace around her neck.

Amy shook her head, smiling. "No, of course not." Kiera smiled at that.

"I saw Benjamin and he looked absolutely adorable in his suit." Cream giggled

"He looks just like Sonic." Blaze brought up with a sweet smile.

Amy giggled. "He does, doesn't he? I've been told he has my eyes." She brushed down her dress, taking a breath.

Rouge put her phone into the bag. "Seems the boys are itching to get the show on the road." She smiled.

Amy nodded. "Let's do this."

In Sonic's changing room, Silver was holding Benjamin as he played with his tie. Knuckles was leaning beside the door, all ready to go. Tails was sat with Silver, on his phone. He was checking in on the girls.

Shadow walked over to Sonic and patted him on the shoulder. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am." Sonic turned towards Benjamin and knelt down to him.

"Hey, little man." He smiled lovingly at his son.

Benjamin smiled brightly at his father. "Daddy!" He beamed up at him,

"You got the bag that Daddy gave you?" He asked with a smile.

Benjamin nodded with a grin. "I do, Daddy!" He laughed.

Sonic ruffled up his hair. "Good because its show time, buddy."

Silver softly set Benjamin down and the little guy took Sonic's hand and all the men exited the changing room and headed down to the main hall. All of his family and Amy's were there, and their friends.

Shadow waited for the girls outside of the hall's door. He was walking down with Kiera. Tails waited for Cream, Silver waited for Blaze and Knuckles waited for Rouge. The maid of honour went first, then the bridesmaids. The hall was beautiful, elegant and everything was perfect. How Amy wanted it and she ran everything by Sonic, of course. He didn't know anything about it so he just smiled and nodded.

He was very impressed with it, to be honest. He stood at the altar with Benjamin behind him. Shadow was beside Benjamin, Tails next and then Silver and lastly Knuckles. Kiera was opposite Shadow, Cream was opposite Tails, Blaze on the other side of Silver and finally Rouge was opposite Knuckles.

Their heads all turned to the entrance way as the Wedding March began to play, expertly. Amy began to walk down the aisle with her father. Sonic looked at her lovingly. She was downright beautiful to him. Everyone one smiled happily at her as she walked down the aisle.

The smile on Amy's face never left as she met Sonic at the altar. Her father gave her over to Sonic with a smile and nod before sitting down with the rest of her family.

The priest cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

No one spoke up. The priest nodded. "Have you prepared your vows?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Amy smiled and Sonic began his vows first. "Amy. We've known each other for a really long time and when we started dating I felt something click. It was natural, like it was meant to be. Sure, we had a little trouble along the way but that didn't stop us from falling in love and being together. I love you so much, and I'll spend every waking moment making sure you know that." Amy's eyes began to water as he spoke his feelings to her. It made her heart race and she thought she might burst out crying she was so touched by his words.

The priest motioned for Amy to start her vows. She nodded and took a breath. "Sonic, my best friend and my one true love, I love you so much and I love our family as well. You make me so happy, I can't find the words to explain. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, with our boy as a family. Its all I ever wanted and I love you so much." A small tear slid down her cheek and Sonic softly wiped it away.

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

Shadow smiled at the couple sharing their vows and then glanced over at Kiera whom was watching the couple. He smiled lovingly at her. She caught his eyes and smiled back at him.

The priest smiled at the couple and continued the union, turning to Sonic first.. "Now, repeat after me."

Sonic nodded. "I Sonic take thee Amy to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Now it was Amy's turn. "I Amy take thee Sonic to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." She repeated.

"Now, the rings." Sonic nodded and turned to Benjamin and motioned to the bag he was holding. He handed it up to his father and pulled the wedding band for Amy. Kiera handed the bag to Amy and she pulled out Sonic's wedding band.

"Now, repeat after me and exchange the rings." He ordered with a smile.

The couple nodded. "WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. "They both repeated separately while exchanging their wedding bands.

"Forasmuch as Sonic and Amy have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

He finished. "Do you take this woman as your wife in holy matrimony?

He smiled. "I do."

The priest turned to Amy. "Do you take this man as your husband in holy matrimony?"

She smiled happily. "I do."

"Now, by all the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Sonic turned to Amy and cupped her cheeks, bringing her into their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone clapped and cheered the couple. Kiera smiled at the couple sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. She then looked over at Shadow and found him staring at her. She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

The ceremony was beautiful and romantic, as agreed by everyone. Now, the reception was elegant and had that warm, family feel to it. Fairy lights hung from beam to beam along the ceiling.

Sonic and Amy sat a table with Benjamin, and both their parents and his siblings. Shadow and Kiera sat at a table with Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze along with Tails and Cream.

Rouge leaned over to Kiera. "The vows were gorgeous, weren't they?"

Kiera smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they were. Very emotional and from the heart."

Rouge whispered to Kiera. "I saw Shadow kept looking at you."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "That so?" She whispered back. She knew he was but she wanted to hear what Rouge had to say.

"Yeah, you think he has marriage on the brain?" She smirked to herself.

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Doubtful." She waved it off.

The lights dimmed and the new husband and wife began their first dance to the song Sway by Michael Bublé. Pairs of couples joined them one by one on the dance floor. Shadow pulled Kiera up and to the dance floor. He twirled her and then brought her back into his arms.

He smiled lovingly at her. "I'm quite in the romantic mood, love." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled softly to herself. "Well, there are no closets here so keep your romantic mood in your pants." He held her close and softly rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I love you, Kiera." He kissed her cheek again.

She pulled him closer to her, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you, too." She looked over his shoulder, holding onto him.

He turned his head to look at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little too warm though. I'm going to get a glass of water." He nodded, concerned about her. He watched her as she walked away.

Kiera grabbed a glass of water and turned her head back to Shadow but found Amy right beside her. She smiled at the bride.

"Hey. Having fun?" Kiera asked her.

Amy nodded with a grin. "Of course. Benjamin is getting a little tired though. Are you feeling okay?" She placed her hand on Kiera's with a comforting smile.

"I'm great, although-" She began.

"Although? Spill." Amy said, taking a sip of white wine.

"You know that holiday to Rome I went on with Shadow?" Amy nodded.

Kiera took a sip of water. "Well, there's a reason I'm drinking water and not wine.".

Amy's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" She gasped.

Kiera shushed her. "Quiet down your voice and I think so. I've noticed all the signs." Amy nodded, still quite shocked.

"What signs? And does Shadow know?" Amy questioned her, wanting to know everything.

"Well, I missed my period that's one. Tiredness, tender breasts and feeling sick. He doesn't know." Kiera said bluntly.

Amy nodded. "That does sound like you're pregnant, have you taken a test?" She took her hand and Kiera nodded.

"What did it say?" She held up two fingers to her and that told her everything.

"Positive. You're pregnant." Kiera nodded.

"You're pregnant? As in, with child? My child?" The two girls turned and saw Shadow, standing there. Definitely shocked and surprised.

"So much for being quiet." Kiera glanced at Amy and she blushed.

"Sorry."

"He was going to find out anyway." Kiera shrugged.

He moved over to her and checked her over. "How can you be fine when you're pregnant with my baby?" He was worried.

"One. It's our baby. Two. It takes two to tango. Three. I'm fine because I love you and you love me, and I know we're going to be fine as long as we're together." Kiera reasoned why she wasn't exactly freaking out and Amy smiled at the couple.

He hugged her, and held her close. "You're right. I love you so much." She hugged him back.

"Marry me." He told her, he looked down at her.

She looked up at him like he is crazy. "Good one, no."

"What? What do you mean 'no'?" He asked her, shocked still.

"We're not getting married just because you got me pregnant. The only time we're getting married is when you properly get down on one knee with a gorgeous ring, have a cute, romantic speech to win my heart. Then and only then you'll have me as your wife."

Shadow smiled at her and held her close to him even more. "You drive me insane, love." Kiera leaned up at kissed him gently and lovingly, as his hands slid down to her stomach.

"Always."

 ** _Oh lights go down_**

 ** _In the moment we're lost and found_**

 ** _I just wanna be by your side_**

 ** _If these wings could fly_**

 ** _Oh damn these walls_**

 ** _In the moment we're ten feet tall_**

 ** _And how you told me after it all_**

 ** _We'd remember tonight_**

 ** _For the rest of our lives_**

 ** _If these wings could fly_**

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
